


All The Wrongs I Do

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Discrimination, Dom!Sebastian, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Punishment, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson (proud submissive who doesn’t need a dom) meets Sebastian Smythe (proud dominant who makes Blaine his business). The thing is, though, it’s kind of hard to fuck someone if they wear a purity ring in a non-satirical manner, Sebastian finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Head the warnings, seriously do. Sebastian is not a saint.  
> Additional warnings for discussion of virginity as something 'valuable', pushed boundaries, and discussion of chastity.
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> This story is almost finished and will be updated weekly.

**_Bonding_ ** _– the act of a dominant and one or more submissive(s) entering into a legal binding relationship using the outline of a contract signed by the former dominant(s) of the submissive(s) and the devolving dominant._

**_Marriage_ ** _– the act of two or more people willingly entering into a legal relationship, not mutually exclusive with bonding._

When Blaine promised his parents to stay a virgin until bonding, he hadn’t thought about how his promise would affect any relationship he would have before actually being _married_ to the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

He wears his purity ring with pride and rolls his eyes at the doms who make lewd comments about his decision to wait. Jeff, another sub, who has been in a relationship with his dominant boyfriend for almost a year is the only one who always made him feel better when doms flirted with Blaine to prove to their friends that they could get into Blaine Anderson’s pants. None of them had succeeded until now, Blaine is proud to tell.

So when Jeff tells him that he had sex with Nick, it feels as if the ground beneath Blaine’s feet has been pulled from underneath him.

“But you always agreed with me that we should wait until we found _the one_!” Blaine whines, his arms crossed in front of him. He’s sitting across from Jeff on his bed in their shared dorm room at Dalton, located in the sub’s wing, far away from the dominant’s dormitories. Blaine has no idea how Nick and Jeff had found a way around the many teachers at Dalton and shared their nights together, but he suspects bribery played a big part in it.

“I never agreed with you on anything,” Jeff rolls his eyes at Blaine, “I just accepted that _that_ was your opinion and didn’t make fun of you for it. Doesn’t mean I agreed with it.” The last sentence is muttered so quietly Blaine almost doesn’t hear it.

“Jeff! You were my only ally,” Blaine gets up from his bed and stomps up and down the small dorm room, not knowing if he was angrier at Jeff or himself for thinking that someone actually thought saving yourself was a viable option in the 21st century.

“When did you even do it? You always sleep in our room,” Blaine asks.

“I waited until you were asleep before I snuck out,” Jeff shrugs his shoulders but has the decency to look embarrassed.

Blaine huffs but stops pacing up and down.

“How was it?” He asks quietly, his back turned towards Jeff so the other submissive wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“It was really nice,” Blaine can hear the smile in Jeff’s voice. “He told me how good I was being for him the whole time. And he held me for over an hour when we were done, stroking my hair and kissing me.”

Blaine turns around to face Jeff, who was staring off into space with a love struck expression on his face, clearly remembering the night he lost his virginity. Blaine bites his lip.

“Did it hurt?”

“Not at all,” Jeff answers without hesitation. “He fingered me for half an hour before he fucked me.”

“Jeff!” Blood rushes to Blaine’s head at the crass words Jeff uses, the blush on his cheeks now spreading over his whole face. Even his ears feel hot, but Jeff just shrugs and smiles up at Blaine from where he is sitting cross legged on the small dorm bed.

“You’re way too uptight about sex, Blaine, seriously.” Jeff rolls his eyes as he pulls Blaine down next to him.

“I was raised with values,” Blaine points to the silver band on his left ring finger, the _words ‘Love Waits’_ engraved in elegant, cursive letters. He immediately feels bad when Jeff presses his lips together and stares to his side, refusing eye contact with Blaine.

“Hey, I don’t judge you for… _that_ ,” Blaine says, cuddling into Jeff’s side and pressing him down so they lie side by side on the twin bed. “I just feel like I’m the only sub at Dalton who’s not crazy about finding a dom and jumping into bed with them.”

“You’re one of a kind, Blaine Anderson,” muses Jeff, giggling when Blaine glares at him from the side. “You’ll understand when you find your _one_.”

“Yeah, like that will happen any time soon,” Blaine rolls his eyes again, and both boys burst out into loud laughs at the awkward silence that follows Blaine’s statement.

~

 Blaine realizes Jeff’s speeches about true love aren’t full of crap the first time he lays eyes on Sebastian Smythe.

Mid-year transfers are unusual at Dalton, especially when it comes to dominant students. Transferring submissives are something seen every few years or so, and usually happen when a sub isn’t safe at the school they attended before Dalton. Blaine himself had been teased mercilessly at his old public school for wearing his purity ring and hanging out with the female subs. Doms didn’t usually have problems at school unless they were deemed less powerful than society desired them to be.

Sebastian Smythe doesn’t seem like a weak dom, Blaine decides when his knees go weak and his hands become sweaty because Sebastian smirked at him in homeroom. 

Jeff raises his eyebrows at Blaine when he turns his back towards Sebastian, his heart pounding fast and wetness gathering between his legs. _Godamnit_ , Blaine thinks while crossing his legs, _this is just what I needed_.

“Are you okay Blaine?” Dave, a dom who attends most of Blaine’s classes and is also a member of The Warbler’s asks from behind him, putting his hand onto Blaine’s shoulder, the warmth of his hand getting Blaine all hot and bothered. _Damnit._

“I’m peachy, thanks,” Blaine squeaks and smiles up at Dave. Dave reciprocates the smile and massages Blaine’s shoulder for a second before going back to his seat, not wanting to risk the teacher at the front of the room noticing their contact. Touch between doms and subs wasn’t strictly forbidden at Dalton, but you were on the safe side if you kept physical contact to a minimum, and Mr. Dailey was known for being a strict opponent of doms and subs attending the same schools.  

“He’s right, you know,” Jeff says when Dave is back at his table, “you seem… off.”

“It’s nothing,” Blaine replies sharply, the sensation of someone staring at him making goose bumps appear all over his body. Blaine turns his head around quickly and catches Sebastian staring at him again.

“Blaine… are you horny?” Jeff almost laughs out loud when he whispers into Blaine’s ear.

“No!”

“You seem pretty riled up to me.”

“Jeff!”

“Is it because Dave touched you? God, you’re really backed up if _that_ turned you on so much.”

“It wasn’t that,” Blaine rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He knows he’s pouting, but he isn’t about to stop if Jeff doesn’t apologize to him. When he looks around again, Blaine can see that most of the doms are sneaking him suspicious glances now and then. Great, the whole class room knows he’s hot for some action.

“Oooh,” Jeff exclaims excitedly, lowering his voice to a whisper when Blaine shoots him an angry stare, “is it the new guy?”

Blaine nods slightly and Jeff’s 1000 watt grin could light up the whole room.

“I heard he’s single, you should ask him out!”

Blaine rolls his eyes and turns to the front of the room, pretending not to hear Jeff as he laughed at Blaine’s misery.

~

“His name is Sebastian Smythe and he’s interested. Nick told me.”

Blaine almost walks straight out of the Warbler’s rehearsal room when Jeff starts talking about the new student again. It’s not enough that Blaine had been actually turned on by a dom for the first time in his life, no, Jeff had to add his two cents every time he saw Blaine during the day.

Nick, who is sitting pressed close to his boyfriend, smiles indulgently at Jeff’s excitement. Blaine sighs and sits down between the couple even though they are the only people in the room and all the couches are free, making Jeff frown and Nick laugh out loud.

“I’m strictly against PDA,” Blaine explains, shrugging his shoulders when Jeff glares at him.

“See what you could have, Anderson,” Jeff exclaims while getting up from the couch and crawling into Nicks lap, pressing their lips together in an intense kiss. Blaine almost chokes on his own spit when he sees Nick’s tongue darting out and licking over Jeff’s lips.

“Calm down, Jeffrey,” Nick whispers when they part again. He turns towards Blaine and mutters an apology, but Blaine doesn’t notice, his attention focused on the student who had just entered the room.

“Am I coming at a bad time?” Sebastian asks with a dirty grin on his face. Blaine can see Nick pushing Jeff off his lap out of the corner of his eye.

“Not at all. This is my boyfriend, Jeff,” Nick explains, taking over conversation so Blaine and Jeff don’t have to, “and this is Blaine.”

Sebastian nods at Blaine, his eyes darting between the couple next to Blaine, and Blaine himself.

“Are you three together?” Sebastian asks while he takes place on the couch opposite of them.

“Oh no,” Nick laughs, “Jeff and I are dating, but Blaine doesn’t belong to me.”

Sebastian nods again, his eyes lingering on Blaine, whose eyes are fixed on the ground in front of his shoes. He has no idea why he can’t meet Sebastian’s eyes, but he guesses it has something to do with his unexplainable attraction towards Sebastian. Jeff had been blushing and bumbling before Nick and he became a couple, too.

“So, you’re trying out for The Warbler’s?” Nick moves their conversation to a less serious subject.

“Yes, the lacrosse team starts training in spring, so I need something to do before the season starts,” Sebastian explains while crossing his legs, “and I head The Warbler’s are kind of like rock stars.”

“True,” Nick laughs and puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “Blaine here is our lead singer. He’s amazing.”

Blaine smiles at Nick, touched by the compliment. He can see Jeff pull a face, jealous of the attention Nick likes to give Blaine even though Nick is in a relationship now. Blaine knows that Jeff is scared of Nick choosing a second submissive once they are bonded, which would be completely Nick’s decision, and his alone, under the law.

“A sub as the leader?” Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. “That’s… unusual.”

“Dalton’s very open minded,” Nick tries to diffuse the tension in the room, “We like to give subs as much as a chance as doms. Blaine is also a member of the student government.”

Sebastian chooses not to answer, and Blaine isn’t sure how to feel about Sebastian’s comment. He knows that, while the doms at Dalton portrayed an image of equal treatment, most of them still believe that subs should be below doms. Blaine didn’t usually have a problem with his place in society, but he quickly grew frustrated when someone didn’t believe he could achieve the same level of success as a dom.

“I’m good at what I do,” Blaine speaks up for himself, looking Sebastian straight in the eye. He has to strain himself to not lower his gaze when Sebastian narrows his eyes and turns his nose up, clearly not a fan of being told off by a sub.

“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian scoffs.

~

Blaine still thinks about Sebastian when he’s done with his homework and ready for bed. Sebastian’s audition for The Warbler’s had been stellar, his acceptance into the group decided the moment he opened his mouth. The council, consisting of two doms and one sub, had announced their decision after a five minute break in which Sebastian had waited outside of the room. The vote had been unanimous.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Jeff asks when he sees the frown on Blaine’s face.

“Nothing,” Blaine mumbles, embarrassed that he had been caught thinking about Sebastian. If he continued this trend, Jeff will actually start thinking Blaine liked Sebastian.

“Aw, are you thinking about your sweetheart again?” Jeff teases, and Blaine throws one of his pillows in his friend’s direction.

“He’s a douche,” Blaine says after a while.

“All doms are kind of douchey,” Jeff sighs, putting the pillow Blaine had thrown at him beneath his head. “But that’s what we like about them, isn’t it?”

“Does Nick treat you like you’re worth less than him sometimes? Because you’re a sub?” Blaine asks quietly, turning towards Jeff so he could judge his friend on how truthful he answered the question.

“Sometimes,” Jeff nods, “but he doesn’t do it because he’s mean, or something like that. It’s just that doms get told that we are their property from the moment they’re born. Kind of hard to not believe it, I guess.”

“Aren’t you sick of him calling him ‘yours?’ You’re not even bonded yet.”

“It’s hard to explain to someone who’s never been in a relationship before,” Jeff turns so he can look at Blaine across the room. “I like how it makes me feel when he says that I’m his. It makes me feel protected.”

Blaine is silent for a while, thinking about what Jeff had said. Right now, Blaine still belonged to his dominant father, and he would be his until Blaine turned twenty-one. The only way to get out of his father’s contract would be finding another dom who wanted to take him, or getting his father to agree to break the contract early.

“Are you going to bond with Nick?” Blaine asks after a while, fiddling with his silver purity ring.

“I’m not sure. I might, if we’re still together after High School.”

“Aren’t you scared that, if you don’t bond with him, you won’t find a dom? My mom said doms don’t want subs who… aren’t virgins,” Blaine whispers, remembering the many times his mother had told him how important it was to save himself for his future bonded dominant.

“We’re not in the 50’s anymore, Blaine,” Jeff laughs and turns on his back again, “I asked Nick about that, actually. He told me many doms would rather get an experienced sub than a virgin.”

Blaine wrinkles his nose. He still can’t shake the bad feeling every time someone mentions sex before bonding, a response his mother would be proud of.

“What do you guys do together?” Blaine asks, glad that Jeff wasn’t looking at him anymore. “You don’t have to tell me if you promised him you won’t tell,” he adds quickly when he realizes he might overstep his boundaries.

“No, no, he told me it’s okay if I wanted to tell you about it, but I’m not allowed to talk to anyone else.

“I was really nervous the first time. He made me kneel in front of him and tell him why I was scared, and then we made a kind of… spoken contract.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asks, sitting up in his bed so he could see Jeff.

“Well, my parents probably won’t let me get married until I’m at least eighteen, but we wanted to set some boundaries for our relationship. So we talked about things we’re not okay with, and some general rules,” Jeff shrugs.

“Like?”

“Jeez, Blaine, overstepping much?” Jeff teases, throwing the pillow that Blaine had previously flung at him back to its original owner.

“Oh, sorry,” Blaine cuddles the pillow to his chest and rests his cheek on it, staring into space as he thinks about stuff he would put in a bonding contract. He would never let his dom hit him, he thinks, or let his dom choose his friends for him.

“It’s all right, I get that you’re curious now that you have a dom in your life,” Jeff jokes, winking at Blaine in the dim light of their dorm room. Blaine rolls his eyes and lies down so his back is turned towards Jeff, who chuckles and turns off the lights.

“Sweet dreams, Blainers,” he whispers before silence settles over them.

~

Blaine’s underwear and pajama pants are wet when he wakes up the next morning. He’s so embarrassed; it’s never happened to him before, and he waits until Jeff is out of the room to shower until he gets up to assess the damage. There’s only a small wet spot on the mattress, nothing big enough to warrant a sheet change, but his underwear is so sticky it’s like he dipped it in water.

The only things Blaine remembers about the dream are Sebastian’s green eyes staring at him from above, and a phantom ache in his knees from the memory of kneeling on a hard wood floor.

Blaine quickly kicks off his clothes and buries them underneath his other dirty laundry in a basket at the end of his bed.

~

Blaine tries his best to not befriend Sebastian, but it’s hard. The dominant is great to be around, leads the conversations at lunch, and is actually really funny when he’s not making snarky remarks about other students or teachers. Blaine finds himself drawn to Sebastian, and has to pull himself out of daydreams of cuddling with him more than a few times whenever he stares at Sebastian while he’s telling a story about living in Paris.

He’s just so… out there, a trait that attracts the doms and subs at Dalton alike. Sebastian quickly climbs the social ladder, and when tries out for the indoor hockey team and makes it, his place as top bitch is established.

It’s the worst thing that could happen to Blaine, because now the gay subs actually flirt with Sebastian whenever they get a chance. Blaine already had to watch an incredibly awkward rejection that had ended with Trent almost in tears when Sebastian told him he isn’t into chubby guys. Blaine cursed himself when he found himself unconsciously eating only salad for the week after.

“So, Blaine,” Sebastian starts one day while they’re sitting at lunch with The Warblers, “nice ring you got there. Are you promised to some old geezer who can’t legally touch you until you turn eighteen, or why are you saving yourself?”

Blaine is so perplexed he forgets to answer, his mouth hanging open with his fork half way there. The guys around the table all stopped their own conversations, and Blaine can see Jeff’s expression of utter bewilderment mirrors his own.

“Um, no,” Blaine answers after Sebastian raises his eyebrows at him, “I made my parents that promise, for my future dominant.”

Sebastian laughs out loud, and Blaine feels utterly humiliated. He puts down his fork and knife and stares at his lap, his hands folded neatly on his legs. Hot shame runs through his body, and he wants nothing more than take off the ring on his left hand and throw it in the trash before getting on his knees in front of Sebastian and apologize. His eyes water a little and his neck prickles, but he keeps his hands in his lap and his eyes fixed on his knees.

“Um, I think Mr. Dailey wanted to talk to us during lunch,” Jeff speaks up, taking Blaine’s hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

“What was that, Blaine?” Jeff asks as soon as they’re out of the room, putting his hands on his hips and staring at Blaine as if he had lost his mind.

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s confused. He still feels a bit light headed, as if he was just waking up from a dream.

“ _What do I mean_?” Jeff runs his hand through his blonde hair. “You couldn’t have made your interest in Sebastian more obvious, unless you actually would have gotten on your knees in front of him.”

Blaine still stares at him, not understanding. “Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad, but…” Jeff trails off, sighing. “Please sort out whatever feelings you have for Sebastian, okay?”

“Jeff? Blaine?” Nick steps out from the cafeteria, holding both of their bags together with his own. “You left those behind.”

Blaine looks up into Nick’s eyes quickly, his eyes darting to the floor when he sees Nick’s judgmental expression. He doesn’t even know what he did wrong, but clearly he would be the center of gossip this day.

~

Hushed whispers follow Blaine throughout the school. He tries to ignore it, playing with the ring on his finger whenever he doesn’t have something to distract him from the things people say about him. They talk about him _submitting_ to Sebastian, about how he blatantly showed interest in the dominant in front of everyone. Jeff and Nick do their best to distract him, but they can’t be around him all the time.

“Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?” Blaine whines when Nick escorts him to his Pre-Calc class, heads turning their way as they walk through the corridor.

“It’s actually not a big deal,” Nick sighs, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist, “it’s just that you’re wearing the purity ring, and what you did in the cafeteria is considered sexual behavior by a lot of people.”

“I wasn’t trying to… flirt with him, or something,” Blaine cuddles into Nick’s side, the warmth and smell of the dominant calming his nerves.

“I know you weren’t. It’s really only a big deal because, well… It’s you. You’re probably the most desired sub at the school.”

“Really?” Blaine looks up at Nick with wide eyes, stopping in his tracks. Of course, he was the lead singer of The Warbler’s, but he never thought of himself as popular with the dominants.

“Um, yeah,” Nick scratches his neck, avoiding looking into Blaine’s eyes, “a lot of the guys… talk about you.”

“You mean like…”

“They talk about dominating you, yeah.”

Blaine bites his lip. He wonders if Sebastian talked about him too, if he would brag about Blaine showing submission to him in public to the other guys. He suddenly feels so embarrassed about his behavior during lunch that he feels sick to his stomach. Sebastian would be in his math class, sitting only a table to his right, one student between them.

“Hey, they’ll forget about it as soon as there’s some new gossip going around,” Nick tries to make him feel better, “I could make out with Jeff in the hallways and get detention, if you want me to.”

Blaine laughs, and they start walking towards the classroom again. He really got lucky with his friends, he thinks as he watches Nick smile and wave at him when he walks off to his own class.

                                                                                          ~

Blaine tries his best to keep his attention on his math problems. Sebastian had made his desk mate switch seats, so that they could sit together at one table, their knees bumping together whenever one of them moved. Blaine could almost smell Sebastian from where he was sitting, and the urge to get on his knees came back almost as strong as it had in the cafeteria.

Sebastian bumps their knees together again, slipping Blaine a piece of paper as their teacher walks away from the front of the room to help another student.

_Sorry about the thing in the cafeteria. I didn’t know the guys would make that big of a deal out of it. – S_

Blaine checks where their teacher is busy helping a totally confused senior before he scribbles his response.

_It’s okay. Nick explained it to me. – B_

Sebastian purses his lips before he replies.

_You and Nick seem close. Are you sure Jeff is okay with you spending so much time with Nick? - S_

Blaine wants to rip the paper into pieces. He glares at Sebastian before he crumbles the paper into a ball and throws it into the trash at the front of the room. Sebastian just smiles, dimples showing adorably on his cheeks. Blaine almost swoons.

It doesn’t take more than one minute before Blaine receives another piece of paper.

_Didn’t mean to offend you. When I first saw you guys I thought you were Nick’s, just saying. - S_

_He’s a good friend. Nothing more. – B_

Sebastian doesn’t reply for a long because their teacher walks back up to the front of the room, and getting caught writing notes in class could lead to a whole lot of more gossip. Blaine would already have to check how he behaved around Sebastian for the next few days until the rumors about them would stop.

_I’d like to get coffee with you sometimes. – S_

Blaine suppresses a smile when he receives the note, Sebastian’s cell phone number written neatly beneath it. He pockets the paper, nodding slightly when Sebastian raises his eyebrows at him. Sebastian strokes Blaine’s knees slightly before he goes back to solving his math problems.

~

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_7:22 pm_

We could drive to get coffee tomorrow? I know this really cute coffee shop just outside of Westerville.

 

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_7:29 pm_

Sounds great. I haven’t really driven around here before, so I don’t know any good places.

 

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_7:29 pm_

You got the right person then! I know all about great restaurants and café’s :)

 

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_7:32 pm_

Can’t wait to see the great Blaine Anderson out of his Dalton uniform ;)

 

“What are you blushing about?” Jeff asks, snatching the phone from Blaine’s hand. Blaine reacts too slowly to save his phone, mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was about to get from Jeff. To his surprise, Jeff just reads the messages and gives Blaine the phone back after a few seconds without any comment.

Blaine furrows his brows.

“Aren’t you gonna lecture me about my behavior around Sebastian?”

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. “It’s none of my concern if you want to go out on a date with someone.”

Blaine’s stomach feels queasy. Jeff had never before talked to him in that way, so little emotion in his voice, so dismissive of Blaine’s personal life. He has no idea what he did to offend Jeff. He just opened his mouth as Jeff speaks up again.

“If it keeps you away from Nick, even better for me.”

Blaine closes his mouth again, not knowing how to respond. There’s an awkward silence between them as Jeff gets ready for bed while Blaine still sits at their shared desk, his legs pulled up on the chair with his arms wrapped around them. He doesn’t want to fight with Jeff about something so small.

“You know I don’t like Nick that way,” Blaine says quietly after Jeff gets into bed.

“I just don’t get why all the guys always lust after you. It’s not like you give them any reason to. You keep your legs locked together tighter than Fort Knox.”

Blaine feels tears gather in his eyes. Never before had Jeff made him feel bad about his decision to wait, and now that he was having sex with Nick there were stabs at his virginity at least once a day.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give my virginity to the first guy who liked me,” Blaine snaps and walks out of the room towards the bathrooms. He’s half way there when he realizes he hadn’t brought any towels or a change of clothes. He leans against the wall of the hallway, looking down at the wooden tiles beneath his socked feet to calm down when he hears a door to his right open.

“Oh, hey Blaine,” Thad, the only submissive on The Warbler’s council, looks surprised to see him, “why are you standing outside of my room?”

“I forgot my towels,” Blaine answers absent mindedly.

Thad frowns. “Everything okay?” He pulls Blaine into the dorm room he shares with Trent when Blaine just shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay, tell Uncle Thad what’s wrong,” he jokes as Blaine sits next to him on the bed, Trent looking up from the book he’s reading and offering Blaine a wave when they enter the room. Blaine sighs heavily and leans onto Thad before he starts speaking.

“I had a fight with Jeff because he thinks I like Nick.”

Thad and Trent are quiet for a few seconds, both of them visibly confused by Blaine’s statement.

“But, you’re like… the smallest threat ever,” Trent speaks up after a while, quickly adding, “but not because you’re not hot or whatever, but because you promised yourself to your one,” when Thad glares at him.

“I don’t know why he thinks I like Nick, I’ve never liked him _that_ way,” Blaine whines and buries his face in Thad’s shoulder. Thad awkwardly pats his back until Blaine lets himself fall face first onto the mattress, spreading himself out on Thad’s bed.

“So… what’s up with you and Sebastian, anyway?” Trent asks after a few seconds, jealously clear in his voice. Blaine groans out loud, remembering back to the very public rejection Trent had gotten from Sebastian a few days ago. He didn’t need to fight with another friend over some _guy_ , so he doesn’t answer Trent at all.

~

Sebastian meets him outside of Dalton after their last class ends, bundled up in a dark gray Paletot coat and a knitted scarf. Blaine smiles and waves at him as he walks towards Sebastian, who is leaning against his sleek, black BMW.

“You look great,” Sebastian says as he checks Blaine out. Blaine fidgets, suddenly very conscious of how bright his orange pants are in contrast to Sebastian’s, who is dressed conservatively in black and white.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Blaine smiles at the ground, the compliment washing over him and stroking the submissive needs inside him. Having a dom compliment him still was one of the best feelings in the world, even if it was hard for Blaine to accept.

Sebastian opens the passenger door for Blaine and helps him inside before walking around the car and getting in himself. Blaine bites his lip to keep from smiling. _Stupid feelings._

“This will do nothing to stop the rumors about us,” Blaine laughs when Sebastian starts the engine of the car, turning the heat up to full blast. Winter has come early to Ohio this year, the temperature dropping below 50 degrees in October already.

“Let them talk,” Sebastian replies calmly. Blaine can’t look away when Sebastian licks over his lips slowly as he drives, smiling over at Blaine whenever they stop at a red light. Blaine gives directions to the Lima Bean, but the rest of the drive is spent in comfortable silence.

Sebastian opens his door again when they reach the café and holds Blaine’s hand as they walk in. Blaine can’t keep his heart from pounding and his hand from getting sweaty, but Sebastian thankfully doesn’t mention it.

“What coffee do you want?” Sebastian asks as they get in line, the warmth of the coffee shop in stark contrast with the cold outside. Sebastian strokes his thumb over the back of Blaine’s hand.

“Medium Drip,” Blaine answers, distracted by the tingly feeling of Sebastian’s fingers.

“You can sit down, I’ll get you yours.”

“No, no, I’ll wait with you,” Blaine smiles up at Sebastian, who frowns down at Blaine.

“Sit down, Blaine,” Sebastian orders, letting go of Blaine’s hand and ignoring Blaine who stands next to him, completely gob smacked by that interaction. Sebastian didn’t even try to make his words sound less like a command, ordering Blaine around as if he already belonged to him.

“Okay,” Blaine whispers, searching the coffee shop for the best possible seat. His body aches to submit to Sebastian, get down on his knees in front of him and present himself with his hands behind his back, not moving until Sebastian told him he could. His crotch pulses hotly as he surveys the room for an open table. He decides on a table in a corner next to a window, a place where they would have enough privacy to have a conversation and enough light to not make it uncomfortable for Blaine to be around a dominant. Blaine sighs as he waits for Sebastian, a little embarrassed about talking back.

Sebastian sits opposite him, their legs bumping against each other like they had done in math class. Blaine graciously takes the coffee Sebastian slides him over, smiling at Sebastian and hoping he wasn’t mad at Blaine. Sebastian quirks up the corner of his mouth.

“So, are people still bothering you about your little… display of affection in the cafeteria?” Sebastian asks after a short silence between them when they take a sip of their coffee.

“Um, no,” Blaine answers, “I hope I didn’t get you into any kind of trouble; the teachers are sometimes a little overprotective about the unclaimed subs.”

“No, I only got a stern talking to from Wes. He seems very protective of you.” Sebastian looks at him with a quizzical look, obviously fishing for information on the relationship between Blaine and Wes.

“Wes is straight, so he’s no competition,” Blaine explains quickly.

“What makes you think I see him as competition?”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat. Wasn’t this a date? Did he read Sebastian’s invitation wrong?

“Um, I- I thought that, maybe, this was a… date?” Blaine stammers, turning the ring on his left hand quickly to keep himself from playing with his coffee mug and possibly spilling it all over Sebastian.

“Calm down, Blaine,” Sebastian says, taking Blaine’s left hand in-between his own hands. He strokes over the silver band around Blaine’s finger, reading the engraved words before meeting Blaine’s gaze again.

“If you want this to be a date, it can be one.”

Blaine lets out a relieved breath and leans back in his seat, careful to keep his hand touching Sebastian’s.

“Do you want it to be a date?” Sebastian asks again, squeezing Blaine’s hand to prompt an answer.

“Yes. Yes, Sebastian,” Blaine answers quickly, meeting Sebastian’s eyes for more than a few seconds for the first time that day.

“Good.”

~

Sebastian escorts him to the entrance of the sub dormitories, the sun already going down, casting the Dalton grounds in a soft orange. They’re holding hands again, and Blaine is finally comfortable enough around Sebastian so his hands don’t start sweating the moment they touch.

“I had a great time, Blaine,” Sebastian says as they halt in front of the building.

“Me too,” Blaine smiles, lowering his head. Sebastian presses two fingers beneath his chin, making Blaine look up at him. Then he leans in and kisses Blaine chastely, their lips barely moving against each other. Blaine can feel Sebastian turn his purity ring around his finger.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian asks after they part again. Blaine’s eyes are still closed and he wants nothing more but to lean in again and continue kissing Sebastian, the taste of his lips almost addictive for Blaine.

“More than okay,” Blaine moans when their lips meet again, and he stands up on his tip toes to put his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. Sebastian pulls him closer with his arms around Blaine’s waist, their bodies touching head to toe. Blaine opens his mouth when Sebastian licks over his lips, their tongues meeting half way between their mouths. It’s sloppy and wet, but it’s Blaine’s first kiss, his first kiss with _Sebastian_.

Blaine lets out an entirely unattractive groan when Sebastian pulls back again, prompting them both to laugh. Blaine buries his face in Sebastian’s chest, breathing in the smell of the dominant while his hands stroke beneath Sebastian’s scarf to touch his bare skin.

“So I deserve a second date?” Sebastian asks, his voice husky. Blaine giggles and nods against Sebastian’s chest, letting his hands fall downwards to tangle them with Sebastian’s.

“Anderson! Make better decisions!” Mr. Dailey snaps behind them, and Blaine almost dies of a heart attack from the unexpected interruption. He quickly jumps away from Sebastian, waving a quick good-bye before walking up towards his room, already dreading the silence between Jeff and him. He hopes Sebastian wouldn’t get in trouble with Mr. Dailey for kissing him, even though it would be a funny story.

~

“I kissed Sebastian,” Blaine announces when he enters their dorm room, finding Jeff spread out across his bed with a book in his hands. Blaine is determined to just ignore the fact that they’re fighting and gossip about the great date he’d just been on.

“Wait, what?” Jeff asks after processing what Blaine had just said. He lays down the book and sits up, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine breaks out into a little happy dance, a smile the size of Texas taking over his face.

“I went on a date with Sebastian and then he kissed me,” he repeats when he comes to a stop in front of Jeff, who starts laughing and throws his head back in his neck.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Remember when you said you didn’t like Sebastian? I do.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and gets dressed for sleep, throwing all his clothes into Jeff’s direction as he takes them off, trying to hit his best friend in the face for being such a dick the last few days.

“So, how’s that gonna go now?” Jeff asks when Blaine gets into bed.

“What do you mean?”

“With your purity promise, and all. Does that mean you guys can’t do anything but kiss and hold hands until you’re bonded?”

“I guess,” Blaine answers after thinking about it for a little while. He wonders if Sebastian would accept that about him, or if he would bolt when he found out Blaine was actually serious about it. “When did you and Nick get more serious?”

“About three months into our relationship,” Jeff admits sheepishly. “We didn’t really wait that long.”

“Wow, okay,” Blaine replies, surprised that Jeff had waited months tell him about the physical relationship he had with Nick. He wonders if Jeff thought Blaine would have judged him if he had told him sooner. “What do you guys… do?”

“Um, we touch each other. And… do you know what blowjobs are?”

“I’m a virgin, Jeff, not stupid. I’ve watched porn.”

“Sorry, I just don’t ever know about you when it comes to topics like this,” Jeff says exasperated. “So, yeah, we used our hands and mouths after a few months, and we had penetrative sex the day before I told you about it for the first time.”

“You have a penis, right?” Blaine feels stupid for asking, but he knows Jeff won’t take it the wrong way. Jeff had known about Blaine’s anatomy ever since they had moved into the same dorm room.

“Yeah. I bottom when we do have penetrative sex, which doesn’t happen so often.”

“How come?” Blaine asks, feeling slightly weird for being so interested in his best friend’s sex life.

“We started to incorporate more dom/sub play into our sex life,” Jeff explains, moving his hands around widely while explaining, “he started, you know, punishing me for stuff, not letting me come. Most of the time he makes me suck him off in the morning, and if I’m good during the day, he lets me come at night.”

Blaine could feel blood rushing between his legs, his pussy pulsing slightly when he thinks about Sebastian ordering him to get on his knees and open his mouth for him. He discretely spreads his legs a little to stop his pussy from getting stimulated by his thighs.

“Do you think Sebastian’s a virgin?” Blaine asks, already knowing the answer.

“Um, no. I know he isn’t. Nick and he talk a lot.”

Blaine nods. Even though he already guessed Sebastian wasn’t a virgin he still feels disappointed; he always thought that his future dominant would wait for him too, but the last few days had shown him that the majority of the doms at Dalton were actually hormonal teenage boys. Blaine doesn’t know what he expected.

“Do you think Sebastian will want to have sex with me?”

Jeff is quiet for a little. “I’m sure he’ll talk to you about it if you actually start being serious. That’s what Nick and I did.”

Blaine nods, closes his eyes, and tries to fall asleep. He is followed by Sebastian into his dreams again, shining green eyes and a snarky grin looking down at him while he is kneeling on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian makes them sit next to each other a breakfast the next day, placing one of his arms around Blaine’s chair before leaning in and kissing Blaine in front of everyone. Granted, nobody is looking at them except The Warblers, but it’s still more public than Blaine thought they would be comfortable with. He doesn’t dare to speak up though, Sebastian’s arm around him grounding him in the moment, his smell surrounding Blaine and putting him in a slight daze he can’t seem to break out of. He can feel the eyes of his teammates all focused on them, but as long as Sebastian is there to protect him, he doesn’t feel like he has to do anything about it.

He eats his waffles quietly with Sebastian pressed next to him, their legs touching beneath the table all the way through breakfast.

“I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight,” Sebastian mumbles into Blaine’s ear when they’re finished eating, the rest of The Warbler’s still focused on their own conversations.

“I’d like that,” Blaine smiles up at Sebastian and intertwines their fingers beneath the table. Sebastian moves their hands so they’re resting on Blaine’s leg, and he briefly strokes over the inside of Blaine’s upper thigh with his thumb. Blaine bites his lip when he feels himself getting wet, hoping that the other doms at the table won’t notice anything.

He gasps when Sebastian pulls his hand out of Blaine’s grasp and places his palm flat on Blaine’s thigh, squeezing the soft flesh slightly. Blaine can feel his whole body turning warm from the contact, sweat gathering on his skin as Sebastian trails his fingers up and down his thigh, sometimes slipping so high he’s almost touching Blaine’s crotch. Blaine keeps his eyes cast downward, his shoulders hunched forwards as Sebastian keeps massaging him.

When Blaine looks up from the table he meets Dave’s eyes, his pupils blown so wide his eyes appear almost black. Blaine’s mouth goes dry at the hungry look on Dave’s face, his stomach feeling queasy at the unwanted attention of the dom. Sebastian notices too, the hand placed on Blaine’s thigh stilling while he stares Dave down. Goose bumps appear down Blaine’s arms. He’s never had a dominant state claim over him, and he guesses that that’s happening right now, even though there’s no physical contact or even spoken words between Dave and Sebastian.

Dave looks away after a few seconds of fighting a silent battle with Sebastian, and goes back to staring at his plate, not daring to look up from his plate until they all get up because classes are about to start. Blaine looks to his left, where Sebastian is grinning smugly.

~

“So, you and Sebastian, huh?” Nick asks when they wait for Jeff in front of the sub dormitories, all of them ready to leave Dalton for the weekend. Nick isn’t allowed to enter until he and Jeff are legally bonded, but Blaine suspects that Nick had been in their room many times before when Blaine had been busy with student council or preparing a solo for a Warbler’s competition. Where else would Nick and Jeff find the time to actually live out their dom/sub relationship at Dalton, if not in the privacy of their dorm rooms?

“I guess,” Blaine shrugs his shoulders but smiles, the thought of other’s recognizing him as _Sebastian’s_ warming him from the inside. Just a few days ago he would have scoffed at any sub who admitted to liking being owned, and now he wanted nothing more but be around Sebastian any second he could, preferably on his knees or with his lips attached to Sebastian’s.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?” Nick asks, concern clear in his voice.

“I think I can handle him,” Blaine still can’t shake the smile from his face and he wonders how long it would take for his friends to get sick of his happiness. He figures he could fit in at least two more days of permanent cheery-ness before people became annoyed with him.

“He’s… a little more intense about the actual domination part of relationships than most of the doms around here,” Nick stammers, looking around to check if someone is listening in on their conversation. “I just want you to know that, unless you are bonded to him, you’re not his property and he’s not allowed to order you around.”

Blaine blushes at the connotations of Nick’s well-meant advice. Until now, Blaine hadn’t been ordered to anything he was uncomfortable by his father, so he can’t really imagine what Sebastian could order him to do that would make him uneasy.

“I know I can tell my dad or the teachers here if he goes too far,” Blaine says, repeating the words subs get told at least once a month during their submissive specific class. He had never enjoyed the class until now, always feeling uncomfortable when their teacher would talk about sexual things Blaine only ever thought of when he was alone. He wears a purity ring, but he’s not _stupid_ , even though talking about sex still makes him queasy.

“You can also tell me. I’d take care of you if you let me.”

“Thanks, Nick, but I don’t think that will be necessary. You have Jeff to take care of now,” Blaine quickly responds, feeling awkward about Nick’s clear confession of affection towards him. _Gosh_ , he suddenly knew why Jeff had gotten jealous of him a few days ago.

“Yeah,” Nick sighs, shifting on his feet uncomfortably, “I don’t know if he’s really serious about us, though.”

“Of course he is, he _loves_ you,” Blaine almost yells, shocked to hear Nick’s doubts about his relationship.

“There’s a difference between a teenage relationship and an actual bonded pair, though,” Nick says, leaning against the red brick wall of the sub building. “I love Jeff, but sometimes it feels as though we don’t fit together.”

“What do you mean by that?” Blaine leans against the building too, his shoulder touching Nick’s, who is quiet for a while before answering Blaine.

“We’re just inexperienced, I guess. I never dominated anyone before, and Jeff never had experience _being_ dominated by someone who is not his parent.”

“I heard practice makes perfect,” Blaine bumps their shoulders together before pushing himself off the brick wall again and standing in front of Nick. “Don’t give up on it yet.”

“Give up on what?” Jeff asks as he rushes out of the building, an overstuffed bag slung around his shoulder.

“Just gossiping,” Blaine smiles at Jeff, who raises his eyebrows but doesn’t dig further.

 ~

Sebastian shows up at his door five minutes early.

Blaine’s mother had been fussing around him since he had come home in the afternoon, fishing for information about Sebastian ever since Blaine mentioned he had a date. She had taken it better than he had imagined she would; only asking Blaine to keep faithful to his promise once after Blaine had admitted to kissing Sebastian after their first date.

Blaine’s not really surprised when it’s his mother who rushes to the door first when the doorbell rings.

“You must be Sebastian!” Blaine can hear his mother say when she opens the door. Blaine sticks out his head from the kitchen, catching a glance of Sebastian’s svelte frame from behind his mother.

“I am, ma’am. Pleasure to meet you.”

Blaine stifles a giggle at the formal tone in Sebastian’s voice. He lets his eyes wander down Sebastian’s body as the dominant steps into the house, taking off the same dark gray coat he wore when they had gotten coffee together earlier this week. Sebastian’s wearing black skinny jeans and a white button down similar to the one he wears at Dalton, but now the top most buttons are opened, giving Blaine a view of pale, freckled skin. He blushes when he meets Sebastian’s eyes and quickly looks down at the floor, not daring to look up until Sebastian addresses him.

“Good evening, Blaine.”

“Good evening, Sebastian,” Blaine replies with a smile, looking up at Sebastian again and catching him just before he hides a grin. Blaine’s mother is still standing between them, seizing Sebastian up one last time before she disappears into the living room, where Blaine’s father, Richard, is waiting for them.

“My dad wants to talk to you before we leave,” Blaine mutters quietly while Sebastian presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. Sebastian momentarily stills his movements before gathering himself and following Blaine into the living room.

“Mr. Anderson,” Sebastian says, nodding at Blaine’s father and respectfully extending his hand to shake the doms. “My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I’d like to take your son out to dinner tonight.”

Blaine holds his breath. This could be the moment that decided over his relationship with Sebastian; his father would be the one deciding if Sebastian was worthy of dating Blaine, would be the one person deciding if Blaine would be even allowed near Sebastian again.

Richard musters Sebastian, and relief floods Blaine’s body when he nods his head and smiles at Sebastian while they shake hands. Whatever he had seen in Sebastian, it had convinced his father to allow them to date. Blaine looks over at his mother, who smiles back at him before walking back into the kitchen where she had been preparing dinner for herself and Blaine’s father.

“I expect him home before midnight, Sebastian,” Mr. Anderson says before going back to watching TV. Blaine smiles up at Sebastian for a moment before they walk out of the house hand in hand.

~

Sebastian doesn’t kiss him until they’re sitting in the car in the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant just outside of Columbus. Sebastian’s hand is on his thigh, stroking up and down over the thin material of Blaine’s slim fitting jean’s while Blaine places his hands on the crook between Sebastian’s neck and shoulders. Their tongues are stroking lightly against each other when Sebastian’s hand moves to the inside of Blaine’s thigh.

“Um, maybe we should go inside,” Blaine mumbles. It takes all his willpower to move away from Sebastian, who, for a split second, looks at him as if Blaine had personally insulted him.

“Sure,” Sebastian responds shortly after, taking his key out of the ignition and opening the driver side door. Blaine takes a few more seconds to breathe in deeply before he gets out himself, linking his arm through Sebastian’s as they enter the restaurant.

Sebastian reserved them a place in a corner of the restaurant, and he lets Blaine choose his seat before he sits on the chair on the opposite side of the table. They choose their food together, Sebastian helping him with choosing a dish, offering a vast knowledge of Italian cuisine while Blaine’s experience doesn’t go farther than pizza and pasta.

“I’d buy you wine but, as I found out when moving back to the States, they don’t serve alcohol to people under twenty-one,” Sebastian sighs dramatically. Blaine giggles at the pained expression on Sebastian’s face, and a few seconds later the corners of Sebastian’s mouth jerk upwards for a moment.

“I’m sure you would have no problem charming the poor waitress into giving you a bottle,” Blaine says, taking a sip of the bubbly water Sebastian had ordered for them.

“I don’t use my powers for emergencies below a code orange,” Sebastian winks.

Their food comes after a few minutes, seafood pasta for Blaine while Sebastian went with mussels and a side dish of bruschetta. Blaine notices Sebastian stealing glances at the silver ring around his finger whenever the light of the restaurant reflects in it, and Blaine knows that this is the moment Sebastian will want to talk to him about the promise he had made to wait for his future husband.

“When did you get the ring?” Sebastian asks after a short silence when their conversation about The Warbler’s oncoming sectionals competition lulls.

“When I was thirteen,” Blaine answers after swallowing a bite of his pasta, “my parents wanted to me understand what it meant before I made a decision.”

“So it was your decision?” Sebastian infers, cleaning his mouth with a napkin before he reaches over and takes Blaine’s left hand in his. He inspects the band around Blaine’s ring finger, running his hand over the engraved letters.

“I wanted to make sure my future dominant knew that I waited for him,” Blaine swallows when Sebastian’s eyes flicker back and forth between the ring and Blaine’s face, his thumb still stroking over the thin, silver band.

“That’s a very romantic outlook on life.”

Blaine can tell it takes a lot for Sebastian to not make a negative comment about Blaine’s decision. Blaine bites his lip and extends his other arm, taking Sebastian’s hand in his.

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you,” Blaine whispers, not wanting to make the other patrons of the restaurant aware of their conversation, “I just chose to wait until marriage to lose my virginity.”

“I lost mine to another dom when I turned fourteen,” Sebastian shrugs his shoulders before letting go of Blaine’s hands and going back to eating his fish. Blaine doesn’t even know what to say, and a lump in his throat forms because of the casual way Sebastian talks about sex.

“It wasn’t bad, I just didn’t like being with another dom,” Sebastian adds when he sees Blaine’s horrified expression.

“Do you regret it?”

“Not really, no. Come, judge me,” Sebastian laughs.

“I’m not judging… I just don’t understand why people are in such a rush to have sex,” Blaine shakes his head.

“It feels great. I don’t know what it’s like for submissives, but dominating a sub gives me a rush I can’t get any other way.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what that’s like,” Blaine mumbles. He looks up when Sebastian doesn’t answer with some snarky comment, and is instead met with those piercing, green eyes fixated on his hazel ones.

“Just because you wear a purity ring doesn’t mean I can’t dominate you.”

Blaine feels his pussy throb at the husky tone Sebastian’s voice takes on. He doesn’t have any problem with kissing Sebastian, and as long as it wouldn’t be sexual domination, it would probably be completely okay for them to delve into the dom/sub side of their relationship without breaking his promise. Blaine distinctly remembers that his promise only entailed penetration.

“I’d like that,” Blaine says breathlessly. Sebastian looks at him for a few more moments, his stare intense and piercing Blaine’s soul, before he smiles and goes back to eating his fish. Blaine is left feeling lightheaded in a good way.

~

He’s sitting on Sebastian’s lap in the backseat of the car, their lips sliding wetly against each other as Blaine grinds his crotch against Sebastian’s. He honestly has no idea how they ended up parked a few houses down from his house, hidden behind the hedges of his neighbor so his parents wouldn’t be able to see Sebastian’s car from the house.

“When I get you from your house next time,” Sebastian is interrupted by Blaine kissing and sucking on his neck, a moan escaping his lips, “I want you to wait on your knees with your head bowed down until I tell you to get up.”

“Yes,” Blaine sighs, distancing himself a little from Sebastian to cool down.

“You won’t talk to me until I start the conversation, and you will call me Sir whenever we’re alone together.”

“What about when other people are around?” Blaine asks as he gets off Sebastian’s lap and leans against the door, his feet still on top of Sebastian’s legs.

“Then you call me Sebastian. Unless I tell you otherwise. And no stupid nicknames like Bastian or Seb.”

“But I like Bas,” Blaine whines. The glare Sebastian sends his way is enough to make him shut up immediately.

“I expect you to follow the rules we set up, and if you fail, you will be punished.”

“How?”

“We’ll set up a preliminary contract next Saturday. Brainstorm some stuff you want to put on there,” Sebastian stretches his back, his bones cracking audibly. Blaine looks down swiftly at the other boys crotch, noting the bulge of Sebastian’s hard penis, before he snaps his eyes back up, glad Sebastian hadn’t caught him.

“Stuff like what?” Blaine asks, his mouth dry. He’s never written a contract before, and he doesn’t know how truthful to the real deal his submissive specific classes at school are.

“Things you don’t want me to do to you. Things you like and stuff that makes you uncomfortable.” He’s quiet for a while before, “Like me hitting you. That would fall into one of the categories.”

“I don’t think I’d like that,” Blaine wrinkles his nose.

“Bummer,” Sebastian climbs to the front of the car and checks the clock at the dashboard. “It’s almost twelve. We should get you home.”

“Wait, would _you_ like hitting me?” Blaine asks flabbergasted. He had never actually thought about punishments before. Until now punishments for him meant house arrest or losing his phone privileges for a few days.

“We can talk about that when we set up the contract,” Sebastian avoids answering and starts his car, the engine roaring to life beneath them. The vibrations turn on Blaine even more, and he almost rolls his eyes at his own body as he climbs in the passenger seat.

~

“Sebastian seems very nice,” Blaine’s mother says the next day when they’re eating breakfast, smiling slightly at her son as he stuffs his face full of pancakes. “Is he treating you right?”

“Um, I guess,” Blaine says through the food in his mouth, his mother looking at him with a disapproving glance as he swallows. “We talked about the purity thing yesterday.”

“I hope he’s accepting your decision?” Pam stares intently at her son, making Blaine squirm in his seat. He’s not sure how he’s meant to answer her; he thinks she would be disappointed in him if he told her about their conversation in the car, and that he knows how Sebastian’s body feels pressed against him in the cramped space of a car backseat.

“He’s a sixteen year old dominant, Pam,” Mr. Anderson speaks up before Blaine can think of an acceptable answer, “he’s going to find ways to be intimate with Blaine that don’t go against the rules.”

Pam pouts at her husband before turning back to Blaine, who is sitting shell-shocked in his seat. His father smiles at him before finishing his breakfast and getting up, leaving behind a quiet Blaine with an irritated Pam.

“I’m not going to have sex with him,” Blaine says quickly before his mother can make him feel bad about dating. “I fully intend to keep my promise it’s just… it’s hard, sometimes.” Blaine sighs and puts down his knife and fork, leaning back in the chair and avoiding his mother eyes.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I was young once too,” Pamela responds, reaching over to take Blaine’s hand in hers. “I know what it’s like to have your first boyfriend, and I even know what it’s like when that boy turns out to be… more experienced.”

Blaine flushes. He doesn’t really want to listen to his mother telling him about her love life, but he knows that her advice would probably turn out to become really useful in the future, if his relationship with Sebastian would last. So he braces himself and looks at his mother, the woman who had looked out for him ever since he showed signs of being a submissive. Who had made him feel better about being excluded from the dominant boys he had spent his elementary school days with when _they_ noticed that he wasn’t like them.

“I just worry that he’ll get bored of me eventually,” Blaine admits. “He’s had boyfriends before.”

“I’m guessing he’s not a virgin?”

Blaine shakes his head. Talking like that with his mother was new, but he was surprised at how just _not awkward_ their whole exchange was. Their conversations about relationships before had consisted of pure speculation, his mother teaching him about submissive instincts and how to behave around dominants when Blaine’s middle school hadn’t offered those courses. When he got to Dalton, he had already known more about his own body and how it reacts to doms than most of the freshman class combined.

“He’ll wait if he loves you, I’m sure of it. And if he doesn’t, there’s plenty of other ways to make him feel good.”

“How?” Blaine asks confused. Pamela smiles indulgently at him before answering.

“Being submissive doesn’t just mean letting him take over in sexual situations. You can make him feel in control in your daily life, too.”

“Oh, yeah, we kinda… talked about that already.” Blaine scratches the back of his head out of embarrassment. He didn’t want his mother to think that he is rushing into a too serious relationship too fast, but nothing had ever come easier to Blaine than being around Sebastian.

“What did you come up with?” Pamela seems honestly interested, and Blaine wonders if she really likes Sebastian or if she just wants to look out for her son. He hopes it’s a mix of both.

“He said we should write a contract like I have with dad,” Blaine says, thinking back to Sebastian’s kiss bruised lips suggesting something as _binding_ as an actual, written down contract. He doubts Nick and Jeff even have one.

“Wow,” Pamela says, and Blaine isn’t sure if she’s happy about this revelation or not, “he’s… very forward thinking.”

“It wouldn’t be like, a real contract,” Blaine quickly explains, “I think we would just feel more comfortable if we had set rules. I know dad would never agree to let him become my legal dom just yet.”

“That would be a little fast, yes,” Pam says, squeezing Blaine’s hand to make her point, “The youngest he would ever give you to someone would be eighteen. And even then, he would have to really approve of your boyfriend.”

They’re quiet for a while before Blaine’s mother speaks again, softer this time, stroking through Blaine’s curls while she talks.

“You’re still so young, Blaine. You’re my baby. I know that I should be more relaxed about your life, since I already raised Cooper and had no problems letting him go, but he wasn’t my biological son. His mom took care of him, and by the time I came around he was already aware of how the world sees him and how they see dominants.”

“Don’t you think we should be treated the same as them?” Blaine asks, his heart sinking into his stomach when he hears his mother speak about such a controversial issue in a more conservative way.

“I want you to have all the chances doms have,” Pam avoids answering, “but it’s still so different. People will try to take advantage of you _because_ you’re a sub.”

Blaine doesn’t want to hear this stuff. On a rational level, he knows his mother is right, but he’s so frustrated with being treated differently. Even at Dalton, where he had been a member of the student council since his first year, he had to constantly prove himself as a valuable member. Heck, Dalton never even had a submissive student president before, and Blaine wasn’t too hopeful for next year’s elections, when he would be running.

“I know,” Blaine eventually sighs, pulling his hand from his mothers.

“I wish it were different, honey,” Pam mumbles as Blaine walks out of the room to work on listing things for his preliminary contract with Sebastian.

~

“No cutting me, no hitting me with belts or other things that could have sharp edges, I don’t want you to do any freaky stuff with fire, generally don’t beat me,” Blaine lists off while massaging Sebastian’s legs, which were currently thrown over his lap as Sebastian typed away at their contract.

“What about spanking?” Sebastian interjects, angling the screen of the laptop down lower so he could look at Blaine.

“You could spank my butt for punishments, but I don’t want you to hit me anywhere else.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighs, clearly not satisfied with the answer Blaine gave.

“Do you not agree with that?” Blaine asks, stepping forward into discussing their kinks carefully.

Most of the contract had been set, the guides of being honest with each other and how they treated each other in public in contrast to when they were alone coming quick and naturally to them, while discussing actual sexual acts went much slower. They had finally decided to talk about what they _didn’t_ want to do, instead of what they wanted, when Blaine had been too shy to talk about his needs.

“I like the control slaps give me,” Sebastian admits, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“You mean like,” Blaine motions to his cheeks, “slapping my face and stuff?”

Sebastian nods slowly. “We can write it down as a hard no if you’re really against it.”

“But it’s something you want.”

“Doesn’t matter if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Blaine thinks it over for a while. He wonders how he would feel if Sebastian denied him something he really liked – he had found out quickly that Sebastian wasn’t as affectionate as him, but still tolerated cuddling and holding hands whenever they had the opportunity to. If Sebastian would want to take something like that away from Blaine, Blaine doesn’t believe he could stay and be happy.

At the same time, Blaine had sworn to himself that he would never let his dominant abuse him, and getting hit in the face by the man he loves would be dangerously close to spousal abuse. _It is spousal abuse_ , Blaine thinks darkly, but he knows Sebastian isn’t cruel. He wouldn’t hurt Blaine just to see him wince in pain.

“Put it down as a soft no. I need some time to think about it,” Blaine speaks up finally. He lets his fingers glide beneath the hem of Sebastian’s pants, stroking his fingers through coarse leg hair and over soft skin.

“We’ll try out this contract for a week and then make changes anyway,” Sebastian decides, going back to typing in the things Blaine doesn’t enjoy, “something else?”

“Um, pee and poop stuff?” Blaine hides his face behind his free hand. “I don’t think I could enjoy that.”

Sebastian nods and notes down the items.

“Can I add more stuff to the list as we start experimenting with each other? I can’t think of anything else right now,” Blaine sighs after thinking over his mental list of points he had prepared for a week.

“Sure,” Sebastian is quiet for a while before he starts talking about his preferences. “I don’t want you to take over a dominant role inside or outside the bedroom unless I order you to,” he continues, “I don’t want you to blindfold me or tie me up, or anything that would take control from me. I don’t want you to use your teeth during oral sex,” Blaine blushes at that, nodding in agreement before Sebastian speaks again, “Also, I don’t like fisting and foot stuff at all.”

“I agree with everything,” Blaine says, before adding, “you seem to like the leg massage though, so why no foot stuff?”

“It’s different. This isn’t sexual,” Sebastian explains, putting the laptop down after he is done writing his ‘No-List.’ “I just don’t want to lick or suck your toes, or have you do it to me,” Sebastian shudders at the thought, and Blaine almost laughs out loud.

“You’re weird,” he exclaims as he leans forward and kisses Sebastian’s lips, their tongues sliding against each other’s from the moment their lips are in contact.

They make out for a while, Sebastian pressing Blaine on his back after a few minutes of being on the bottom, laying his body onto Blaine’s. Blaine’s breathing speeds up as he can feel Sebastian pressing his hips against Blaine’s crotch, rubbing his cock against Blaine’s pussy, just a few layers of clothing between them.

Blaine had told him he was completely okay with making out, touching, and dry humping each other, but to actually feel Sebastian move against him like _this_ was completely different from how he imagined it. He could feel Sebastian’s weight everywhere, his body heating up Blaine’s as he got pressed into the mattress by his boyfriend.

“My mom could see us,” Blaine mumbles as Sebastian moves on to trail kisses down Blaine’s throat. Sebastian stops momentarily to take Blaine’s hands in his, before putting them above Blaine’s head and pressing them down. Blaine’s mouth goes dry. This is the first time Sebastian actually uses a dominant gesture when they’re being intimate, and Blaine can feel his body’s response immediately. His crotch tingles pleasantly, and he can feel himself getting wet as he spreads his thighs a little wider to make more room for Sebastian.

“She’s downstairs; we’ll hear her if she comes up,” Sebastian whispers hotly against Blaine’s neck, throwing a quick glance to the open door of Blaine’s room (a condition he had to agree to in order to let Sebastian come into his room.) Blaine grunts when Sebastian lets one of his hands travel beneath Blaine’s shirt, stroking over his sides as his tongue licks a stripe up Blaine’s throat, his other hand still pressing Blaine’s arms above his head.

“I want you to call me Sir when I’m dominating you, Master if it makes you more comfortable,” Sebastian suddenly speaks up, removing his body from Blaine’s completely. Blaine whines and holds onto Sebastian’s shirt, pulling the dominant down again.

“I will, I will,” Blaine pants when Sebastian refuses to kiss him, remembering the point in their contract that lined out the necessity of verbal confirmation whenever they tried something new, or found a new rule they wanted to add. When Sebastian still doesn’t kiss him, Blaine opens his eyes.

Sebastian is staring him right in the eyes, his brows furrowed at Blaine. It takes Blaine a few seconds to register his mistake.

“I will, Sir,” he breathes out, and then Sebastian kisses him again, their lips meeting for a few seconds each kiss and parting with a smacking sound so loud, Blaine is sure his mother can hear it downstairs in the living room.

“How far do you want this to go?” Sebastian asks after a few minutes of them grinding against each other, Blaine’s shirt pushed up to reveal his belly button and Sebastian’s shirt opened a few buttons at the bottom where Blaine had touched his stomach.

“I want,” Blaine starts, but he stops quickly, realizing how vulnerable he is right now. He blushes at the situation; him sprawled out on the bed with Sebastian above him, pressing him into the bed.

“Tell me,” Sebastian demands, his thumb stroking over Blaine’s wrist, which is still pinned above his head.

“I don’t want to do anything while my mom is in the house,” Blaine admits, biting his lip and avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. He feels bad for leading Sebastian on, turning him on and then not following through within the boundaries they had set up just minutes prior.

“Okay,” Sebastian says after a while, sitting on his knees between Blaine’s legs, wrapping Blaine’s thighs around his waist. “Do you want to put that in the contract? No sex unless we’re alone?”

“Maybe?” Blaine says after he thinks about it for a few seconds, “I think I’d be okay with it if we’re married. But until then I don’t want to do more than making out when my parents are home.”

“All right,” Sebastian answers, letting his hands stroke up Blaine’s calves to his thighs and circling his thumb close to Blaine’s groin. Blaine can feel his underwear clinging to his vagina, they’re so wet. He would have to change them after Sebastian left.

“You could sleep over at my place sometime,” Sebastian suggests after Blaine had closed his eyes, enjoying the stimulation from the massage Sebastian gave him. “My parents aren’t home very often, and we could get to know each other’s bodies then.”

Blaine gets hot at the thought of spending an entire night with Sebastian, cuddled together in one bed and undressing each other without having to worry about anybody interrupting. God, he can’t wait to get Sebastian out of his clothes and worship his dominants body, push down his boxers and suck his cock until Sebastian would hold his head in place and thrust into his mouth until Blaine was gagging-

Blaine winces in pain when Sebastian squeezes his thigh quickly, but hard.

“Answer Blaine, I asked you a question.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine says breathlessly, “I’d love to stay over at your house. But I don’t think my parents will agree to it.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Sebastian smiles down at him, his hands wandering beneath Blaine’s thighs to massage the flesh close to Blaine’s butt, “Don’t worry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice reviews guys! I really enjoy reading your input, it's so exciting that people actually like this little project I started thinking about two years ago.

News about their relationship spread like a wildfire around Dalton. While they don’t do anything too romantic while they’re at school (both acutely aware of how Dalton’s rules considering relationships between students went against what was between them), they do stay close together, sitting with each other at lunch and walking to class together. Blaine spends the majority of his days next to Sebastian’s side, occasionally getting dragged off by Jeff who rolls his eyes at them every chance he could get.

“I don’t get it,” Jeff says when they’re alone together in their dorm room, “just a few weeks ago you complained about how you didn’t understand why every sub at school wanted a dom so badly, and now you can’t go a minute without Sebastian by your side.”

“How do you not get it? It’s the same with Nick and you,” Blaine retorts, not looking up from the draft of his English essay that he would have to finish before the week was up.

“I’m pretty sure Nick and I aren’t as hardcore as Sebastian and you, though,” Jeff admits after a while. “We’re pretty vanilla when it comes to dominance and submission. Sebastian and you seem different.”

“How so?” Blaine asks, genially curious. He, of course, knows that Nick and Jeff only just started diving into BDSM and that the first few months of their relationship had been spent as if they weren’t dom and sub, but Sebastian and he hadn’t really done anything either. Blaine didn’t think of his relationship with Sebastian as different from the one of his friends.

“Sebastian just seems really into the whole taking care of you thing,” Jeff explains, cracking his knuckles and fidgeting his fingers. “You two actually seem like what a dom and sub are supposed to be.”

“Do you think that your relationship with Nick isn’t like that?”

“Nick and I treat each other like two doms or two subs would treat each other. I think he’s scared he’ll hurt me if he starts ordering me around.”

“Don’t you think you should discuss that with Nick, and not with me?” Blaine asks, trying to guide his friend to talking with Nick about discussing what both of them want in their relationship.

“I don’t know exactly what I want, though,” Jeff admits. “I don’t want him to treat me like his property when we’re in public, but I wish he would be harder on me when we have sex.”

“Seriously Jeff, this is turning into TMI,” Blaine laughs. “Talk about it with Nick, I’m sure you two will work it out.”

“I will if you promise me you’ll tell me all about you and Sebastian,” Jeff says, his voice taking on a playful tone. “What did Mr. Smythe do to you that you can’t stand being separated from him?” Jeff waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh my gosh,” Blaine laughs, “I’m not gonna tell you dirty secrets about my sex life!”

“So there is a sex life to report about! My oh my Blaine, what would your mommy think if she knew how dirty you were?”

Blaine throws a pillow into Jeff’s direction to shut him up.

~

Sebastian becomes a regular guest at the Anderson’s house, both of Blaine’s parents quickly falling in love with the perfect, charming son-in-law act Sebastian puts on every time he’s around Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Blaine rolls his eyes each time Sebastian compliments his mother’s cooking or talks business with his father, but he secretly loves that Sebastian fits in so well with his family. It will make his future life with Sebastian a lot easier if his parents approve of their relationship.

“I saw you rolling your eyes at me, Blaine. That was rude,” Sebastian whispers into Blaine’s ears when they have a few seconds to themselves after clearing the dishes, Blaine’s mother in the kitchen putting them into the dishwasher, and his father in the living room to get a glass of scotch for Sebastian and himself.

“I’ m sorry,” Blaine giggles when Sebastian presses him against the wall of the dining room before lifting one of Blaine’s legs and wrapping it around Sebastian’s waist, their groins pressing together. Blaine’s breath catches.

“How about you show me how sorry you are?” Sebastian presses his lips against Blaine’s throat, lightly sucking on the skin that would be hidden by the Dalton dress shirts during the week. It had been one of Blaine’s rules, who had been approached by one of his teachers about the inappropriate marks on his neck after Sebastian had gotten carried away during one of their make-out sessions. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments in his life, and only his good relationship with Dalton’s teacher had saved him from the faculty calling his and Sebastian’s parents in for a meeting.

Blaine groans quietly and fists his hands into Sebastian’s sweater when Sebastian puts one of his hands on Blaine’s butt, slowly stroking down until he’s touching Blaine’s pussy.

“My dad’s gonna come back soon,” Blaine whispers, but he doesn’t dare to push Sebastian away. Getting pressed into the wall feels too good, and one of Sebastian’s fingers is stroking over his clit in broad circles, making Blaine’s pussy moist with arousal.

Sebastian removes his hand and puts it on Blaine’s waist instead, a considerable distance away from anything on Blaine’s body his parents would deem inappropriate. He lets off Blaine’s neck and presses their lips together instead.

“Don’t think I forgot about you being rude,” Sebastian mumbles before he steps away from Blaine, just seconds before Blaine’s father walks into the room again. Blaine swallows hard as he watches Sebastian gratefully accept the scotch, his doms dilated pupils still fixed on Blaine.

“So, Richard,” Sebastian starts while turning his body towards Blaine, and Blaine has to bite his lip to not roll his eyes at Sebastian using Blaine’s fathers first name. “I was wondering on your house rules considering Blaine having doms over night.”

Richard Anderson laughs at Sebastian’s formal yet eager tone, knowing just too well what Sebastian’s real intentions are.

“You know I have nothing against you dating my son, Sebastian, but his mother wouldn’t approve of that.”

“Oh come on, Richard,” Sebastian nudges Mr. Anderson’s side with his elbow, “We’ll be well behaved.”

“I can’t let you do that, Sebastian,” Richard sighs, patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’ll be more than happy to have you stay over as soon as you two are bonded.”

“It was worth a try,” Sebastian shrugs before walking over to Blaine, slipping an arm around his waist. He presses a kiss against Blaine’s temple, and Blaine grimaces at the smell of the alcohol.

“Don’t you have to drive home later?” Blaine asks, nodding at the drink in Sebastian’s hand and crossing his arms in front of his body. He doesn’t approve of drinking under influence – most of all he doesn’t want Sebastian to get hurt.

“I can handle one drink,” Sebastian says, squeezing Blaine’s hip before leaving his side and swallowing the rest of the scotch. He puts the empty glass on the table before he takes Blaine’s hand again and pulls him into the direction of Blaine’s bedroom.

“Keep the door open, boys!” Richard laughs as they walk off, shaking his head at the two young boys. “You have an hour until Sebastian has to leave.”

“Okay, dad!” Blaine calls out while being pulled away, a little embarrassed about his father knowing exactly what they were going to do once they were in Blaine’s room.

 

“Get on all fours,” Sebastian orders when they reach Blaine’s room, pushing him gentle into the direction of the bed. Blaine obliges, his heart beating fast in excitement as he climbs onto the bed, his butt facing Sebastian while his face is in front of the wall. He hears his door creak slightly as Sebastian closes it halfway, just leaving it open enough to count as appropriate in Blaine’s parents mind.

“Can I take off your pants?” Sebastian asks as he steps up behind Blaine, pulling him down the bed by his hips so Sebastian’s crotch is pressing against Blaine’s pussy and ass. Blaine moans quietly and lowers his torso so his chest touches the bed.

“Yes, please.”

Sebastian’s hands reach around Blaine’s body, opening the button and zipper of his pants before pulling them down to Blaine’s knees. Blaine wonders if there’s a wet spot on his bright blue briefs, and suddenly feels very self-conscious about his half naked state. He’s never been that exposed to someone before, and if Sebastian didn’t like what he’s about to see it will be the end of their relationship.

“I’m going to punish you for rolling your eyes at me and questioning me in front of your father,” Sebastian says calmly as he strokes his hands over Blaine’s butt. Blaine has to remember what he had said that could have offended Sebastian, and it hits him that Sebastian was probably insulted because he had thought he can’t handle one drink.

“How, Sir?” Blaine asks, even though he can already infer from the position he is in.  

“I think five slaps are enough. I know you’ve never had a dom before, so I’ll take it easy on you,” Sebastian says as he pulls the sides of Blaine’s briefs together in the middle so his cheeks are exposed but his pussy and crack still covered. Blaine’s ears get hot as blood shoots up into his face. “If you continue treating me without respect, I’ll be harder on you.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Blaine says before he feels the first slap, a loud _crack_ echoing throughout his room when Sebastian’s open palm hits his right cheek. It doesn’t hurt as much as Blaine thought it would; it’s mostly just a stinging sensation followed by tingling in the area that has been hit.

Sebastian strokes lightly over where he had hit Blaine, waiting a few seconds to give Blaine a chance to interject if he’s uncomfortable. Blaine licks over his lips, waiting patiently for the second slap. Sebastian must notice that he’s okay with his punishment, because the second slap is way harder than the first one. Blaine lets out a noise somewhere between a yell and a groan, biting his wrist when pain spreads out over his entire bottom. Sebastian’s hands are calming the burn by lightly stroking over it, before he lets his hands wander further down to Blaine’s pussy, stroking over it through Blaine’s underwear.

Blaine moans when Sebastian’s fingers slip beneath his briefs, his fingers stroking through Blaine’s wet folds. Blaine spreads his legs wider and arches his back, his pussy throbbing and drooling all over Sebastian’s fingers.

“You’re so wet,” Sebastian rubs over Blaine’s clit again before he pulls away his finger, slapping Blaine quickly and _hard_ twice in a row. Blaine can’t keep himself from yelling, his noises only partially muffled by his own hand. He’s glad his room is on the second floor and his parents have a habit of turning up the TV volume.

“One more, baby,” Sebastian whispers as his hands find Blaine’s pussy again, one of his fingers slipping into Blaine’s hole while still rubbing his clit. Blaine knows it can’t be more than one knuckle deep, but it feels as if electrical impulses are going through his entire body. If that’s what it’s like to have Sebastian finger him, he’ll have serious problems to wait until he is married. He comes before he even has the chance to savor the moment, his body shuddering while Sebastian continues rubbing hard over his clit. When he comes down from his orgasm, Sebastian slaps him for the last time.

“You did well,” Sebastian says as he pulls Blaine’s pants up again and pushes Blaine down completely onto the bed. Blaine can still feel his pussy throbbing as he turns over on his side, Sebastian laying down behind him and wrapping his body around Blaine’s.

“That was really nice,” Blaine whispers, feeling warm all over and _loved_ and _taken care of_. Being spooned after the punishment is almost as good as having Sebastian assert his dominance over him, a warm shudder spreading all over Blaine’s body.

“You’re really hot when you come,” Sebastian traces kisses onto Blaine’s neck, his warm breath tickling Blaine’s sensitive skin. Blaine grins at the weird compliment.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Blaine asks, suddenly remembering that Sebastian is probably still turned on. Blaine turns around in his boyfriend’s arms, his face pressed against Sebastian’s chest, and places his hand near Sebastian’s hip, stroking circles over the thin material of his dress pants.

“No, I’m pretty sure your parents will check up on us soon.”

Blaine groans quietly, momentarily hating his parents for being around all the damn time. Sebastian and he would never have a moment to themselves before marriage, between helicopter parents and the strict rules enforced by the teachers at Dalton.

 “Are you going to marry me?” Blaine asks, his tongue loosened by the amazing orgasm he just had. He doesn’t want to think about a world where he won’t have the chance to have sex with Sebastian.

“If you don’t get sick of me before that,” Sebastian laughs, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s forehead.

“Blaine Smythe,” Blaine muses, throwing his arms around Sebastian and cuddling their bodies closer together. “Or Sebastian Anderson. Or Blaine Anderson-Smythe.”

“Definitely Blaine Smythe. I’m a sucker for tradition.”

“What if I want to keep my last name?”

“What do you want more, your last name or me?” Sebastian laughs quietly, and Blaine rolls his eyes while keeping his lids closed. No need to offend his dom by showing disrespect again.

~

“My family is visiting New York this Christmas break,” Blaine tells Sebastian a few weeks later, when they’re sitting on a couch in one of the common rooms at Dalton. Blaine has his legs thrown over Sebastian’s lap, a book he needs to read for English in his hands, while Sebastian absentmindedly strokes over his legs while typing around on his phone.

“That’s nice, I guess,” Sebastian answers absently after a few seconds, the hand massaging Blaine’s leg stilling.

“My parents asked if you wanted to come with us.”

Sebastian locks his phone and puts it back into his pants pocket, turning his body more towards Blaine.

“Does that mean I get to share a hotel room with you?” Sebastian’s grin is dirty, and Blaine has to remember himself to not roll his eyes at his dominant. He likes the rewards Sebastian gives him when he’s good much better than the punishments he got for being disrespectful. Last weekend at the Anderson’s house, Sebastian had massaged his back for being a good submissive the entire week, which of course ended with Sebastian’s hand slipping beneath Blaine’s loose sweatpants and getting him off just using his fingers. The only thing that would have made that day better was if Blaine had gotten the chance to reciprocate the orgasm.

“Maybe I can ask my parents if we can share a room if Cooper stays in it, too,” Blaine thinks out loud. His brother wasn’t known for responsibility, so they could maybe end up with a few hours for themselves. Blaine doesn’t know when he became so interested in the sexual side of his relationship with Sebastian, but he knows he won’t be able to be around Sebastian 24/7 without at least heavy making out and a little groping.

“Who’s Cooper?”

“Oh,” Blaine realizes, “I haven’t told you about him yet. He’s my older brother.”

“Another Anderson man? My dreams came true,” Sebastian teases.

“Shut up. He’s only my half-brother.”

“Close enough. Is he a sub?”

“Yeah,” Blaine admits reluctantly. He really doesn’t want Sebastian to find his brother attractive, jealousy already settling deep within his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. If they all shared a hotel room, Sebastian seeing Cooper shirtless would be inevitable, which might turn Sebastian onto the idea of polygamy. And the last thing Blaine wants is to share Sebastian with another, more experienced sub.

“Blaine, I was joking. You know I’m committed to you,” Sebastian’s hand takes up the massage again, high on Blaine’s thighs this time. Blaine quickly looks around the room, but there is no teacher supervising them.

“I know. I’m just needy.”

“I like that,” Sebastian’s hand creeps between his legs, stroking over Blaine’s inner thigh, close to the subs crotch. “I like that it kills you when I look at other men. It reminds me that you’ll be _mine_.”

Blaine can’t breathe. Sebastian’s pupils are dilated and fixed on Blaine’s face while his pointer finger drags up from Blaine’s ass up to his clit. Blaine looks away; he can’t handle looking at Sebastian right now, it feels wrong to stare at his dominant when he was spoken to like that. He wonders if that’s one of those instinctive responses he had learned about in his sub classes, or if it’s just his relationship with Sebastian that brings out that side of him.

“No,” Blaine says firmly when Sebastian puts his palm flatly onto Blaine’s crotch, completely ignoring the students who had stopped working on their homework and focused their attention onto the pair on the couch.

“Sebastian, stop,” Blaine grabs Sebastian’s hand and pulls him away when the dominant won’t remove his hand. Blaine knows he fucked up badly immediately. When Sebastian pulls away from him completely before standing up, he already knows he’s expected on his knees. He slides off the couch with his eyes fixed on the ground, his hands behind his back and his knees on the hard wood floor.

“What is your safeword, Blaine?” Sebastian asks harshly, the whole room’s attention focused on the dominant towering in front of his sub.

“Warbler, Sir.”

“Then why didn’t you use it, and instead made a scene in front of everybody?” Sebastian sounds really angry, and Blaine can feel tears gathering in his eyes. He swallows hard before answering.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I wasn’t thinking.”

Sebastian grabs his chin and pushes his face up, so Blaine has to look at him. Blaine hears a loud smack and feels a stinging sensation on his cheek, and it takes him a few seconds before he realizes that Sebastian had just slapped him in front of their classmates. His dom had done something to him that was still on their soft no list without talking about it, and in front of people Blaine knew.

Blaine feels betrayed and _used_.

“Get up and go to my room,” Sebastian orders. Blaine is too scared to point out he isn’t allowed in the dom dormitories; Sebastian would probably find a way around that.

Blaine’s a few steps out of the building walking towards the dormitories when Sebastian catches up to him, pressing his open palm into Blaine’s lower back. They’re quiet as they walk; Blaine not knowing what to say and Sebastian too angry to talk calmly. Blaine wonders if that’s the end of their relationship.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says when they’re alone in his room. Blaine sits down on Sebastian’s bed, his cheek still stinging angrily.

“Me too,” Blaine sighs, “I  messed up back there.”

“I shouldn’t have slapped you. You have to understand I did it not because I wanted to hurt you, but because I have to establish myself as your dom.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine looks up, confused. Sebastian is leaning against the desk at the other side of the room, leaving a safe distance between Blaine and himself to make Blaine more comfortably with being alone with him.

“Everybody watches us, Blaine, you must notice that. All the doms already turned their backs on Nick because he lets Jeff get away with everything, and I have to prove myself even more because I’m new, and I’m dating _you_.”

“But everybody already loves you so much,” Blaine says. He would have never thought there’s any pressure on Sebastian for dating him, and he suddenly feels bad because he had been testing out his limits in their relationship outside of the bedroom.

“Most of them are jealous,” Sebastian admits after a while. “Everybody wants to be the one by your side, Blaine.”

“But I love _you_ ,” Blaine whispers, sliding off the bed and crawling towards Sebastian. He can see his dom bite his lip when Blaine stops in front of him, his face in front of Sebastian’s crotch. Blaine puts his hands on Sebastian’s thighs and leans forwards, pressing his face against the bulge in Sebastian’s pants and closing his eyes when Sebastian doesn’t push him away.

“I love you and I’m going to be your husband,” Blaine continues, blinking up at Sebastian, his face still pressed against Sebastian’s covered cock. “And it’s okay if we mess up, because I know you’re not perfect and you love control a little too much,” Blaine stops shortly when Sebastian snorts, “just promise me we’ll continue talking about this stuff.”

“I promise,” Sebastian whispers, his hands stroking through Blaine’s gelled down hair. He would let nothing come in-between them.

~

It’s awkward for the next few days at Dalton. Everybody whispers about them, people point out how red Blaine’s cheek is from when Sebastian slapped him, and it feels like every teacher comes up to Blaine to ask him if he needs help. He’s had to explain that he wasn’t a victim of abuse at least five times already, and that Sebastian didn’t mean it, and each time he feels like one of those subs excusing their dominants bad behavior. He wants to believe Sebastian is different from those doms who abuse and hurt their subs, but he knows that only time could tell. Until then, he has to life with crippling doubt about Sebastian’s true colors.

“I want to talk about our contract again,” Sebastian mumbles into Blaine’s hair when they’re lying next to each other on Blaine’s bed on Friday.

“What about it?”

“Public punishments and the old slapping debate.”

Blaine barks out a laugh. This must be the third conversation they had about slapping, and each time he had asked for more time to think about it.

“I’m okay with public punishments as long as you don’t make me take off my clothes,” Blaine answers, remembering how it had felt like he really belonged to Sebastian when he had been on his knees in front of him, Dalton’s students gawking at them. “It’s just that I have no idea how to feel about the slapping part.”

“Just tell me what you’re scared of.”

“I’m scared that I’ll start believing I deserve to be abused,” Blaine admits. “It feels like the first step into an unhealthy relationship.”

“We can set down rules about how far I can go,” Sebastian argues, one hand slipping beneath Blaine’s shirt to make them both feel more at easy by having skin to skin contact.

“When you slapped me,” Blaine begins, “I immediately searched for an argument to justify why I deserved it. I’m scared that I’ll get so dependent on you that you can play me like a toy.”

Sebastian is quiet for a while, and Blaine has to turn around so they’re facing each other to make sure his boyfriend didn’t fall asleep. His eyes are open, and Blaine can almost see the wheels turn in his head.

“I think we should put it on the hard no list,” Sebastian finally decides. “I can see myself losing control if you allow me to go this far. I don’t want to hurt and drive you away, Blaine.”

Blaine’s throat closes up. He appreciates Sebastian’s honesty, but he had hoped on a different outcome, where Sebastian assured him that he knew what he was doing at all times. But it is now that Blaine has to accept that Sebastian is just a person, too.

~

They tip toe around each other for a while after their conversation about domestic violence, both of them hesitant to go back to the way things were before. They still sit next to each other during meals and classes, are inseparable during Warbler’s practice, but it feels different. _More grown up_ , Blaine thinks to himself. They have been talking an awfully lot about the future of their relationship ever since Blaine brought up the possibility of marriage and bonding. Their contract has been ever-changing ever since they had written it, but after adding notes about public punishments and putting slapping on the hard-no-list, there hadn’t been any additional tweaks.

“Are you and Sebastian okay?” Jeff asks one morning at breakfast when Sebastian is off jogging.

“Yeah, we’re swell,” Blaine answers, already annoyed at Jeff for asking him. Everybody had been asking him ever since the slap and he’s so over convincing people that he’s okay. He doesn’t understand why people seem to think he’s the only one who needs a talking to, while Sebastian hasn’t been approached about his behavior at all.

“Did you two talk it out?”

“Jeff, please,” Blaine groans quietly, trying to not pull even more attention onto himself, “we talked about it in detail and changed stuff on our contract around so things like that won’t happen anymore.”

“Contract?” Jeff’s eyes are wide open in shock. “You guys have an actual, written down _contract_?”

“Um, yeah,” Blaine answers, not knowing what the big deal is. Jeff and Nick are in a relationship too, shouldn’t Jeff be more intimate with the use of contracts?

“That’s like… really serious,” Jeff purses his lips while thinking about his best friend’s relationship, “but I guess it fits in with the whole ‘I am your protector’-thing Sebastian has with you.”

“He’s not my protector,” Blaine responds, almost crossing his arms in front of himself before reminding himself that he’s not a petulant child. “We’re just… planning for the future. Making it easier on us for when we’re of age.”

“So you’re actually like, promised to him?”

“I guess,” Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t think he’s talked to my dad about it yet.”

The idea of Sebastian discussing Blaine’s future with Blaine’s father makes Blaine’s stomach churn, and he doesn’t know if it’s in a good or bad way. He’s sure he wants Sebastian to become is dom and his husband, but the fact that he has no say in the actual bonding part of their relationship makes him feel like he doesn’t matter. His father could decide one day to the next that he didn’t want to be Blaine’s responsibility anymore and give him up to the next best dominant without Blaine’s approval.

It’s why Blaine’s mother had conditioned him to see bonding and marriage as a one-package deal. At least when getting married, there was a need for consent from Blaine’s part.

“Isn’t this all a little quick?” Jeff says quietly, his hand gabbing Blaine’s beneath the table. “You’re not even seventeen yet.”

“To be honest, I just want to have him all to my own already,” Blaine says brashly. If Sebastian could show Blaine belonged to him in public, Blaine could stake claim over Sebastian, too.

“Blaine Anderson, sex fiend,” Jeff laughs slightly, squeezing Blaine’s hand before going back to eating his breakfast. “Who would have thought?”

“Certainly not me,” Blaine says more lightheartedly, biting into his bagel with vigor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because there might not be power in my city's district tomorrow.

Blaine is amazed that his parents agreed to let him share a hotel room with Sebastian. Admittedly, Cooper’s presence in the room is an all-time must any time they are in their room, the three of them sharing their space together with Blaine and Sebastian on one twin bed, and Cooper on the other, but it’s more privacy than they had ever had before. Combining that with the excitement of seeing New York City for the first time makes Blaine giddier than a pre-schooler who is about to visit Disney Land.

“We’re going to see the Statue of Liberty tomorrow!” Blaine squeals when he lies down next to Sebastian on their bed, cuddling into his boyfriend’s side and letting his hand rest on the toned six-pack only separated from his hand by the thin fabric of Sebastian’s sleeping shirt. He lets his hand map out Sebastian’s abs through the shirt while Cooper is getting his sleeping clothes out of his suitcase.

“Is he always that squeaky in bed?” Cooper snorts.

“I try my best,” Sebastian answers teasingly, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s forehead when Blaine widens his eyes in shock. Cooper laughs out loud and shakes his head.

“You know, I promised mom and dad that I’d make sure you two wouldn’t get too _close_ during this trip,” Cooper says, waggling his eyebrows at them. Blaine groans and buries his face in Sebastian’s chest, throwing one of his legs over Sebastian’s hip so that he’s half on top of his boyfriend.

“You could tell Richard and Pamela that I’m a perfect gentleman, or you could tell them the truth,” Sebastian retorts, one of his hands settling on Blaine’s butt. “It’s up to you.” Blaine moans quietly enough so only Sebastian can hear it, mostly just to make Sebastian horny but also partly because it feels _so good_ to be touched like that.

“Well, I can’t have my eyes on you two all the time.”

The meaning of that sentence doesn’t go by Blaine unnoticed. Cooper pretty much just gave them blanket permission to be intimate without it finding its way to their parents. The only question now was how to convince Cooper to be out of the hotel room as long as possible.

“Message received,” Sebastian grins, “you were just about to go shower, right?”

Cooper rolls his eyes and flips Sebastian off, but he turns around and walks into the separate bathroom, the noise of a shower turning on heard soon after. Sebastian turns them around so Blaine is lying on his back and then takes his hands and places them around the metal bars on the end of the bed specifically placed for things like that.

“Your brother is so fucking rude,” Sebastian sounds amused and irritated, and Blaine is eternally grateful that Sebastian isn’t into the whole ‘loose sub without standards’ thing Cooper has perfected. While Sebastian had put on a nice face around Cooper the whole day, Blaine knew that Sebastian was internally screaming at Cooper’s huge ego and general obnoxiousness.

“Aren’t you glad I’m totally into being underneath you?” Blaine smiles up at him, grabbing the metal bars willingly and spreading his legs so Sebastian could fit in between them.

“I’m pretty sure Cooper would rather wrestle a dom before he’d be on the bottom,” Sebastian muses before stroking over Blaine’s face, his thumb pressing against his boyfriends lips. He slips his thumb into Blaine’s mouth, stroking over his submissives tongue before pulling his hand back and replacing his thumb with his middle and ring finger. Blaine closes his eyes in shame, but sucks on his boyfriend’s fingers none the less, his crotch starting to demand attention by throbbing slightly.

“Nice,” Sebastian comments when he pulls his fingers out, a string of spit hanging between his digits and Blaine’s lips. Blaine licks it away, his eyes still closed.

“Let’s get under the covers,” Sebastian suggest after wiping his fingers off on the sheets.

Blaine gets comfortable while Sebastian turns out all the lights except the small lamp on their bedside table. He smiles up at his dom when he gets back into bed, his heartbeat settling on a steady but fast pace from the excitement of actually getting to make out and touch Sebastian today. He’s exhausted from the flight, but sleep is pretty much the farthest thing from his mind right now.

Sebastian is above him again, their bodies touching chest to toe, and already Blaine begins to sweat a little. It’s warm inside the room and he’s wearing a pajama set, and Sebastian’s body tends to drive quite hot whenever he’s near Blaine.

“Does the rule about no sex when someone’s around apply here?” Sebastian whispers hotly against Blaine’s mouth before connecting their lips, making Blaine moans softly.

“No,” Blaine giggles when their lips part for a second. He wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him farther down so their faces crash against each other.

“Easy there.” Blaine can feel Sebastian’s smirk against his lips when they crash together again, Sebastian’s tongue swiftly entering Blaine’s mouth and stroking over his teeth and gums. Blaine breathes out heavy, his pussy full on pounding between his legs now that they are so close together. He can feel Sebastian’s crotch pressing against his own, the soft material of Sebastian’s boxers doing nothing to hide his boyfriend’s boner.

“Take off your shirt,” Sebastian orders after a while, and Blaine practically rips the buttoned up pajama top from his body. Sebastian laughs quietly at Blaine’s enthusiasm but he quietens when Blaine’s tan skin is revealed, his chest completely hairless and a soft belly where Sebastian is used to toned abs.

Sebastian leans down to take one of Blaine’s nipples into his mouth, sucking softly on it before he lets his tongue dance around it. He heard boys with pussies are just as sensitive as girls when it comes to their chests, even though Blaine’s are as flat as Sebastian. He figures it’s true when Blaine whines and spreads his legs wider in response, putting his arms on Sebastian’s shoulders and digging his nails in.

“Stop that,” Sebastian shakes his head indulgently at Blaine and puts his hands back onto the metal bars at the end of the bed. “Do you want me to handcuff you?”

“Not if Cooper can walk in any minute, Sir,” Blaine says, worrying a glance into the direction of the bathroom, where the sound of water hitting the ground is still as loud as ever. “There are things my brother doesn’t need to-”

“Can I take off your pants?” Blaine hasn’t even finished his sentence yet when Sebastian interrupts him. He nods shakily, his pulse quickening when Sebastian sits up between his legs and pulls off his bottoms, his panties coming off in one swift motion together with the pants.

“Oh um, wow,” Blaine stammers, suddenly so exposed in front of his boyfriend.

“You don’t need to be ashamed, you’re beautiful,” Sebastian says, leaning down onto Blaine again and pulling the covers around them. Blaine is glad Sebastian knows him well enough to keep them covered, partly because Blaine is afraid Cooper might walk in, and partly because he’s still a bit self-conscious about his own body.

“I’m gonna go down on you, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine whispers, his voice shaking. He watches as Sebastian disappears beneath the covers and shudders when he feels Sebastian’s lips bumping against his vagina. He trimmed his pubes before they flew to New York, too scared to actually shave it but not wanting it to be too long in case something like _this_ would be happening, so Sebastian has free range of his pussy.

Sebastian’s tongue darts out against his clit, slowly building pressure as he circles around the little nub. Blaine presses his lips together and grips the metal bars tight, not wanting to make any noise. His parents are just a few rooms down the hall and Cooper is literally only one wall away from them, he doesn’t want to take any risks and be too loud. His purity ring clacks against the bars, and Blaine almost laughs out loud at that image.

Blaine bites his teeth together when one of Sebastian’s fingers finds his hole, pressing completely inside in one movement. He bends the digit upwards, pressing against the front wall of Blaine’s pussy, and Blaine can’t hold back the moans he has been repressing.

“More please, Master,” he pants, throwing his head back into his neck and grinding his groin against Sebastian’s face. Sebastian obliges and presses another finger into him, roughly pulling them out and pressing them back in while turning and curling them inside him. Sebastian’s tongue is still pressing against Blaine’s clit, soft circles alternating with straight horizontal and vertical licks.

“I’m so close,” Blaine presses out between clenched teeth, praying to every deity in the world that Cooper would continue to mess around in the bathroom for just two more minutes. Sebastian picks up on his rush to the finish line and removes his face from Blaine’s pussy, massaging his clit with his free hand instead. Blaine comes almost immediately, his pussy squeezing Sebastian’s fingers while his hips move off the bed and his back arches. He’s never before come that hard in his life, not even when masturbating to porn.

Blaine just gets comfortable back on the bed when Cooper opens the bathroom door.

“I’m coming out!” His brother yells, facing away from them.

Sebastian comes up from between Blaine’s legs, pressing their lips together again. Blaine can taste himself on Sebastian’s lips, and if the thought had grossed him out before, it turns him on now. It shows him that Sebastian really belongs to him, that it was _him_ someone as eligible as Sebastian chose as submissive.

Cooper walks out of the bathroom just when Sebastian leans down from the bed to retrieve Blaine’s underwear, helping Blaine get dressed again under the sheets.

“I hope you two had fun, but now it’s sleeping time,” Cooper says cheerfully, falling into his bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Sebastian whispers, getting up to visit the bathroom.

“So,” Cooper says when Sebastian closes the door after himself, “judging by your sounds he’s pretty good.”

“God, _Cooper_ ,” Blaine hisses, but he’s too tired and relaxed to react further.

~

Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night to Sebastian poking him in the side. He groans quietly, almost tempted to just ignore Sebastian, he’s so comfortable cuddled in between his doms arms and the sheets.

“Blaine, I swear to god I will not let you come for two weeks if you ignore me now,” Sebastian whispers into his ear.

“I’m awake,” Blaine responds sleepily, turning around so he’s facing Sebastian. He can’t make out anything in the dark though, relying completely on his sense of touch. Sebastian takes one of his hands and puts it onto the doms stomach, sliding it down further until Blaine is touching the bugle in Sebastian’s boxers.

“Sebastian,” Blaine says shocked, “I can’t just jerk you off while Cooper’s sleeping next to us!”

“Why not? I can keep quiet.”

Blaine doesn’t really have a response to that and, if he’s being honest, he _wants_ to touchSebastian. He strains his ears to listen to  Cooper’s breathing, a quiet snoring coming from just a few feet next to him, before he lets his hand slip beneath Sebastian’s underwear.

His cock is warm and hard, so unlike anything Blaine has ever touched before. Blaine let’s his fist curl around Sebastian’s length, his fingers struggling to touch around his boyfriend’s cock. He feels just as big as the guys Blaine has watched in porn, and Blaine knows that that means Sebastian is more than well-endowed. _Well, know you know where his huge ego comes from,_ Blaine thinks before pushing down Sebastian’s boxers.

“Wait a second,” Sebastian whispers, taking Blaine’s hand in his again and bringing it up to his mouth. Blaine shudders in disgust when Sebastian licks a stripe up his hand, his boyfriends spit cooling rapidly on his palm. He goes back to jerking Sebastian off, his hand now sliding smoother up and down, letting his thumb rub over his boyfriend’s cock with each upstroke. He has no idea what to do, so he listens to Sebastian’s breathing, repeating the actions that make Sebastian groan.

“Suck me off,” Sebastian says after a few minutes. Blaine nods and crawls beneath the blanket, his hands shacking as he takes Sebastian’s cock back into his hand and licks his tongue broad over the head. It doesn’t taste as strong as Blaine thought it would, mostly just skin and a few bitter drops of pre-come.

Cooper turns around in his bed and snores quietly, and Blaine tries his best to keep still beneath the blanket, his face pressed against Sebastian’s dick. He takes his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth after a few seconds of silence from Cooper’s side of the room.

Sebastian’s breathing is ragged, and Blaine almost smiles around the dick in his mouth when one of Sebastian’s hands find their way to Blaine’s head, grabbing his curls and pressing his head farther down. Blaine obliges and takes more of his boyfriend in his mouth, his jaw stretching obscenely wide when he pushes himself to go down farther. He stops about half way down, Sebastian’s cock pressing against the back of his throat and he tries to swallow, failing utterly at it. Instead Blaine gags a little, pulling off Sebastian’s cock completely and jerking him for a few seconds while he gets his breathing back under control.

It’s hard to swallow for a little while, but Blaine is determined to finish this. He takes the head of Sebastian’s cock back between his lips, his tongue licking over the little slit at the front while his right hand strokes up and down Sebastian’s shaft, wet with Blaine’s spit. Blaine slowly takes more in his mouth, his tongue advancing farther down Sebastian’s cock the more he sucks.

“Can I come in your mouth?” Sebastian whispers, his voice sounding breathless. Blaine nods as well as he can with a cock in his mouth and then lets his left hand slide out from beneath the blanket to show Sebastian a thumbs up. He hears his boyfriend giggle and feels his abs constrict, his cock bouncing a little as his body moves and slipping out of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine licks his lips, raw from all the pressure put onto them, and goes back to sucking Sebastian off, the motion of his right hand becoming faster and faster the shallower Sebastian’s breathing becomes.

Blaine pulls back so he only has the head of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth when he starts to come, fluids shooting into his mouth and pooling under his tongue. He can’t swallow, not with Sebastian still in his mouth, so he strokes Sebastian through his orgasm until his body stops constricting and goes limp, carefully popping off his cock while trying not to drool come everywhere. It’s so much and it’s so _gooey_ , Blaine can’t bring himself to swallow. He groans out of frustration, hoping Sebastian will come to his rescue with a tissue or something else for him to spit in, but all his dom does is press a finger against Blaine’s mouth so he can’t open his lips.

“Don’t be a little, spitting bitch, Blaine,” Sebastian giggles. Blaine groans again, in frustration this time, swallowing two times to get all of Sebastian’s come down his throat. He gags a little when everything’s down, but as soon as he’s done Sebastian gets up and brings him a bottle of water from the minibar.

“You did so well, baby,” Sebastian whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s throat. “I’m proud of you.”

“Are you guys done soon? I want to go back to sleep,” Cooper’s voice comes from beside them. “If you wake me up again, I’ll tell mom all about where your mouth has been, Blaine.”

“Oh my god!” Blaine screeches, having not noticed that Cooper had woken up some time during him giving Sebastian head. He cuddles into Sebastian’s side and hides his head against his doms overheated body, even though he can’t really make out Cooper in the dark, anyway. Still, being so close to Sebastian makes him feel protected, taken care of in a way he has never felt before, not even when his father would hold his hand when Blaine was young.

_If this is what bonding feels like_ , Blaine thinks when Sebastian wraps his arms around him, _I can absolutely get behind its idea._

~

Blaine doesn’t want to get up. He’s tired from traveling and seeing the city the day before, and, of course, Sebastian waking him up in the middle of the night to have sex. He just wants to curl up in bed all day, preferably with Sebastian next to him, stroking over his back while Blaine slumbers, but for some reason his parents decided on hotel breakfast, which meant he would have to get up before 9 am to get food.

“I’ll just get a bagel later on,” Blaine mumbles when Sebastian tries to wake him up, shaking his body slightly.

“No, you’ll get up now and eat what your parents already paid for. Cooper already went down, your parents expect us to come soon or else we’ll get in trouble,” Sebastian says, his voice strong and unwavering. Blaine rolls his eyes behind his closed eye lids.

“I don’t want to get up. I’m tired because you made me give you a blowjob in the middle of the night.”

“Blaine. Get. _Up._ ”

Blaine opens his eyes slowly, staring up at Sebastian who is already clothed, his hair styled and a coat thrown over his arm, expecting Blaine to get ready in just a few minutes so _Sebastian_ could go down and eat. It makes Blaine even more set on staying in, simply because he wants to spite his boyfriend.

“No,” Blaine turns his back to his dom. He yelps when Sebastian pulls away his covers, exposing his body to the cold air in the room. Blaine shivers and wraps his arms around himself, before Sebastian grabs his arms and pulls him of the bed.

“Sebastian!” Blaine screams when his body hits the floor, his fall softened by the blankets but his side still hurts from the drop. Sebastian pulls him onto his knees before stepping away from him, and Blaine knows it’s so he doesn’t lose control and hits Blaine again. Blaine bites his lip as he puts his arms behind his back and lets his chin hit his chest, bowed down in front of Sebastian. He messed up so _badly._

They’re both quiet. Blaine can’t hear Sebastian move, but he can hear his breathing and practically _feel_ how mad Sebastian is at him. He would get punished for his behavior – not just a few spanks on his butt this time, either, Blaine knows. This punishment will be hard and continue for days until Sebastian is sure Blaine is truly sorry for how he behaved.

“Get dressed and ready. You have five minutes to get out of the room. I’ll be waiting in the hall for you,” Sebastian says as he leaves the room, the door slamming closed behind him when he steps out of the hotel room.

Blaine gets up from his kneeling position as soon as Sebastian is gone, his knees cracking loudly and his head feeling dizzy from standing up so quickly. All he does in the bathroom is use the toilet and brush his teeth, not even trying to style his hair because he knows he can’t be late or Sebastian wouldn’t even look at him for the remainder of the holiday. He chooses to wear black jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, a combination Sebastian had approved of before.

He’s out of the room before time is up, struggling to put on his shoes while closing the door and storing his room key inside his jeans pocket.

Sebastian doesn’t even look up from where he’s texting on his phone and instead just starts walking towards the elevator, Blaine following him like a puppy. He wants to reach out and take Sebastian’s hand in his, tell him how sorry he is for being a brat, even though Blaine secretly still thinks he was right. He could have just eaten later without Sebastian making a huge deal about it.

“You’re going to kneel on the ground next to me. I’ll decide what and when you’ll eat, since you obviously didn’t want the food in the first place,” Sebastian says, still looking down at his phone. 

“Okay, Sir,” Blaine mumbles, glad that the elevator they’re in is empty. It will be humiliating enough to kneel next to Sebastian during the entire breakfast with his parents and brother sitting at the same table; he doesn’t also need strangers observing them while Sebastian orders him around.

They walk quietly to the breakfast hall, a big room with an extensive selection of meals from all around the world. Blaine’s stomach rumbles the moment the smell of food makes its way into his nose, and he knows Sebastian had planned this. His dom would make him feel bad all throughout breakfast until ultimately giving him the blandest food he could find, and Blaine would eat it. He’d eat it because otherwise Sebastian would have even more proof of him being petulant and spoiled.

Blaine says good morning to his parents and Cooper before getting on his knees next to Sebastian, his face and neck flushed. He keeps his head down so he doesn’t have to look at his parents faces, not wanting to see disappointment or shock at him being punished in public.

Conversation around him picks up again, nobody directly talking to him. Sebastian jokes around with his parents and Cooper, almost as if Blaine isn’t even in the room with them, and Blaine thinks that _this_ might just be the worst thing about the punishment. He hates being ignored, and Sebastian knows that he likes – _craves_ – attention. Blaine slowly inches closer to Sebastian’s side, the rough carpet under his knees hurting him as he scoots over it. He leans his face against Sebastian’s side and closes his eyes, wincing at the pain in his knees. Sebastian strokes over his neck as he presses Blaine’s head down onto his thigh, just inches away from Sebastian’s crotch, a crude imitation of where Blaine’s head had been the night before. Blaine can practically feel his mother’s gaze on him, and he wonders if she hates Sebastian for what he is doing to Blaine.

Sebastian presses a chocolate croissant into Blaine’s hands when he’s almost done eating and allows him to stand up to get a glass of orange juice.

~

Sebastian mostly ignores Blaine when they’re out in the city, only paying attention to him when they pose together for pictures in front of the Statue of Liberty and Broadway. Blaine savors the little touches Sebastian allows him when they’re pressed close together for these few seconds, breathing in Sebastian’s scent and trying to show him that he is sorry for being a brat by stroking lightly over Sebastian’s chest. He doesn’t know if Sebastian just accepts his affection because they’re around his parents, but then again his dom had no problems letting him kneel and not eat at breakfast with them around, so it’s not just to put on a show.

When they get back to the room at night, Cooper leaves them alone to go to gym area of the hotel. Blaine suspects it’s mostly because he wants to give them privacy to work out their _difficulties_.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbles when they get changed into sleeping clothes, feeling like he should apologize again. He feels silly for continuously trying to appease Sebastian, but he had agreed to be the other boys sub. Blaine had known from the beginning what that entailed, and if he reconsiders their relationship every time Sebastian and he will have problems their relationship won’t last long.

“Come here,” Sebastian holds out his hand, pulls Blaine against his body and leans against the wall of the hotel room, Blaine securely held in his arms. Blaine puts his head against Sebastian’s chest, enjoying the warm feeling of Sebastian’s affection he hadn’t felt the whole day.

The feeling stops when Sebastian pushes on his shoulders and commands him on his knees.

Blaine’s face is in front of Sebastian’s crotch as Sebastian pulls down his underwear and frees his still limp cock.

“I won’t punish you for the entire trip, it’s a wasted opportunity to be together,” Sebastian explains when Blaine takes his cock in his mouth, lightly sucking on the tip to get Sebastian hard. “But I just want you to know that you behaved like a child and that I won’t let it slide again.”

Blaine stops himself from glaring at him and instead takes more of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. He’s still too proud to admit that he had been in the wrong, but maybe he could make Sebastian think he agreed by just enthusiastically sucking his dick. Sebastian slowly begins to fill up his mouth, and Blaine almost groans out loud at how much it turns him on the feel Sebastian grow hard inside his mouth. He puts his hands on Sebastian’s naked thighs to have something to hold onto when his dom takes ahold of his head, his fingers running through Blaine’s wild curls and pushing him down on Sebastian’s cock. Blaine gags slightly as he swallows more and more of Sebastian, but the fact that he doesn’t have to do anything except open up his mouth and _take it_ makes it easier than the night before, when he was actually trying to suck Sebastian down.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Sebastian mumbles when he fits all of his cock into Blaine’s mouth, the sub struggling to not gag or bite down. Sebastian strokes over Blaine’s cheek, wiping away a few tears that escaped from the struggle to let Sebastian’s cock slip down Blaine’s throat.

Blaine shudders at Sebastian’s praise and lets his thumbs stroke over Sebastian’s hairy legs. He takes a shuddering breath when Sebastian pulls his cock back out of Blaine’s throat, spit spilling down his chin. Blaine tries to discretely wipe it away when Sebastian takes his hands in his own and puts them on Sebastian’s hips. Blaine looks up at his dom with a confused expression on his face, but Sebastian just smiles down at him and shakes his head. Then he puts his cock back into Blaine’s mouth and starts slowly thrusting into him, shallowly at first, before he grows bolder and lets his cock hit the back of Blaine’s throat with each thrust.

Blaine tries his best to not gag as Sebastian uses his mouth, focusing on the throbbing in his pussy instead. Being used like that by Sebastian makes him wetter than he had ever been before. Blaine could swear his underwear is drenched, maybe even a wet spot forming on his pajama pants. His clit is throbbing, and Blaine could even feel his hole clench around nothing, begging for something to fill him up.

Sebastian’s speed increases, the thrusts into Blaine’s mouth more shallow now that he is close to coming. The wet, dirty sounds of his cock sliding in and out between Blaine’s lips bring him to the edge, and Sebastian fists his cock when starts coming onto Blaine’s tongue.

Blaine swallows as soon as he feels come flooding his mouth, not wanting the flavor to spread everywhere. He has to swallow a few times before everything’s gone from his mouth and Sebastian stops coming, both of them breathing heavily when Sebastian pulls out.

“Get on the bed,” Sebastian commands as he pulls up his boxers again, his dick softening slowly while Blaine’s spit dries on his skin.

Blaine lies on his back with his legs slightly spread, his arms automatically reaching up for the bars above the bed. He watches as Sebastian climbs up on the bed and crawls between his legs, tugging off Blaine’s pajama pants and underwear and letting them fall on the ground. He pushes up Blaine’s shirt to reveal his stomach before he leans down and licks over Blaine’s clit, the tip of Sebastian’s tongue the only thing that connects their bodies.

Blaine closes his eyes when he feels two of Sebastian’s fingers prod against his pussy, sliding in easily with how wet Blaine is. It feels so different from the times Blaine has fingered himself, Sebastian’s fingers longer and more experienced with what he’s doing. Instead of just thrusting his fingers in and out, Sebastian turns his hand and prods his fingers upward to press against Blaine’s walls, which evokes a feeling of fullness in Blaine. Strangely, it also feels like he needs to pee whenever Sebastian does it, but the feeling of pleasure overshadows the slight un-comfortableness in his bladder.

Sebastian’s tongue leaves Blaine’s clit just when Blaine’s about to come, and Blaine whines low in his throat when Sebastian removes his fingers too, stroking up and down the expanse of Blaine’s pussy instead. He knows Sebastian only does it to tease him, to continue punishing him without denying them the physical affection they both crave.

Sebastian thrusts his middle and ring finger into Blaine again, establishing a brisk pace that leaves Blaine panting. He can feel the pull of his skin from the rough treatment to his pussy, hears the squelching sounds that come from how wet he is, but he’s too far gone to care about anything. He arches his body, so close to coming but not being able to orgasm without his clit being directly stimulated. And worst of all, Sebastian _knows_. His smug face is fixated directly on Blaine’s scrunched up one, mocking him for being so turned on but not being able to come.

“Please, sir,” Blaine whines, trashing his legs when they get restless because his body won’t stop shaking.

“No, I think you’ve had enough,” Sebastian decides, pulling his fingers out of Blaine’s body and forcing them into Blaine’s mouth, making him taste his own juices. Blaine tries his best to not glare at Sebastian, knowing he must look laughable with how flushed his face is and the trembling of his limbs.

Sebastian gets up to use the bathroom, not without telling Blaine to not masturbate first. Blaine pulls up his pants and underwear with unsteady hands, the throbbing in his pussy almost driving him mad. He cuddles into the bed, placing a small pillow between his thighs so there is some pressure on his groin. Sebastian comes back after a few minutes, spooning Blaine from behind and laughing when he feels the pillow that’s stuck between his subs legs.

“It’s just awful when I won’t do what you want me to do, right?” Sebastian mocks before pressing a kiss against Blaine’s throat and pulling the pillow away, replacing it with his flat palm instead, not moving, just putting pressure on Blaine’s pussy.

Blaine sighs shakily, his body, still overheated from being so close to orgasm, slowly relaxing against his dom. He’s asleep sooner than Sebastian and doesn’t even hear Cooper come back into the room five minutes after he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Dalton, Blaine gets sucked into planning the joint prom for Dalton and its sister school Crawford Country Day, something that severely cuts into his free time. In addition to several projects in his classes and Warbler practices, he has almost no free time for Sebastian on the weekends anymore, something he knows his dom is not amused about. He makes it a point to spend at least two weekends per month with Sebastian, working on homework and student government plans on the others while Sebastian spends more and more time with his friends from the lacrosse team. They still are intimate with each other whenever they can, but they’re already on thin ice with Dalton’s teachers, and Blaine’s parents have taken to checking in on them at least three times when Sebastian is over at his house.

“I hope you realize that it’s been months since we last did something,” Sebastian whispers into Blaine’s ear when he’s lying on top of him on Blaine’s bed after they’ve gone out for Blaine’s 17th birthday, slowly rutting against each other with their clothes still on. Blaine has his legs angled outward so Sebastian can rub his cock against his clit, and Blaine’s hands are beneath Sebastian’s sweater, stroking over his boyfriends hot skin.

“I’m sorry I’m so busy,” Blaine mumbles back, pressing kiss against Sebastian’s throat to soothe his dom. “It’ll be better in the summer. I’ll spend all my time with you.”

“You better,” Sebastian moans quietly, burying his face in Blaine’s neck and breathing hot and wet onto Blaine sensitive skin. “Or I have to take back that ring.”

Blaine gasps in mock terror, glancing at the small, silver ring, a birthday present from Sebastian, which is now on the opposite hand of his purity ring. It’s a very simple band, but it has Sebastian’s name branded into the inner circle, and Blaine knows it will soon be outmatched by the wedding rings Sebastian will choose for them.

There’s a creaking outside the room and they both jump apart, Blaine standing up from the bed to pretend he is looking at his book shelf while Sebastian positions himself so the bulge of his hard cock wouldn’t be seen. Blaine’s mother sticks her head inside the room with the excuse of asking Blaine if he’ll come home next weekend, glaring at Sebastian on the bed before leaving, and Sebastian wants to strangle her first and then himself.

He stands up when Pamela leaves and pulls Blaine into his arms, so his subs back is leaning against Sebastian’s chest. He lets his fingers travel over Blaine’s body, rubbing him slightly between his legs before turning Blaine around and pressing him against the shelf Blaine is standing in front of.

“We really need to find a place where we can be alone together,” Sebastian sighs, pressing his groin into Blaine’s thigh.

“Have you talked to my parents about me staying at your house yet?”

“No,” Sebastian admits, “I thought it would look better if we’ve actually been together a while before I ask them.”

“Maybe I can ask them for a birthday favor,” Blaine jokes before continue in a more serious tone, “it’s only one more year before I’m eighteen, we might just have to wait that long.”

“I know,” Sebastian says, standing up a little straighter and moving his body a few inches away from Blaine’s. He would have to find a way to be alone with Blaine before that, he knows – he wouldn’t be able to practically be abstinent for a whole year and not resent Blaine for not having sex with him. “I’ll talk to your parents,” he finally adds before getting back on Blaine’s bed, pulling his boyfriend with him. He would only need a good argument and convince Blaine’s parents that Sebastian really is _the one_ for their son.

~

Blaine’s new jewelry is an invitation to gossip next week at Dalton. Even though Sebastian and Blaine have been old news for quite a few months now, the new ring on Blaine’s finger proves to be effective at getting people to care about his relationship with his boyfriend again. He’s explained that it’s just a birthday gift and nothing more to at least ten people by Tuesday, but at least the teachers aren’t coming up to him again and trying to advise him on what to do in his own, personal relationship.

“Sebastian makes us doms all look bad,” Nick sighs one day before Warbler’s practice, Blaine and him the only ones already in the room. “He also took over my place as advisory when it comes to subs.”

Blaine giggles at Nick’s demise. “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“Everybody looks up at him because of your relationship. I don’t get it, I’ve been with Jeff for so long but he shows up and suddenly he’s the _alpha_.”

The expression on Nick’s face is sour, and Blaine wishes someone else would come into the room soon. He feels awkward and doesn’t know what to say to Nick to make him feel better; Blaine doesn’t hang out with groups of doms and doesn’t really know what they talk about when subs aren’t around. Blaine can only go off on what subs talk about when doms aren’t around, which, at Dalton, is pretty much limited to the subs complaining about it being an all-boys school. While Dalton is pretty accepting when it comes to gay students, there still aren’t a lot of them around.

“Does it matter that much to you that he’s popular?” Blaine asks, a little mad at Nick for speaking about Sebastian as if he didn’t deserve to be liked. He knows Sebastian would defend him in a situation like this, and Blaine feels obligated to speak up against Nick.

“He’s only popular because he got you to spread your legs.”

The words feel like a slap in the face. A chill goes down Blaine’s spine, followed by hot shame and anger. He doesn’t know how much pent up aggression is in Nick’s statement, or if the doms are actually discussing Blaine’s sex life with Sebastian. They’ve never discussed if they’re allowed to talk about it with other people, but Blaine can’t, _won’t_ , believe that Sebastian told the other doms about what they did together in New York.

“Who’s saying that?” Blaine asks, visibly upset. Nick looks up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Nick, is Sebastian saying that he and I had sex?”

“No, no,” Nick says quickly, holding up his hands, “he hasn’t said anything. It’s just that he doesn’t deny anything either.”

Blaine can feel tears well up in his eyes, trying hard to blink them away. He’s always thought of the guys at Dalton as gentlemen, especially Nick, but ever since he chose a dominant to be with he’s been treated worse than before.

“Blaine, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. I know you’re all about staying pure and stuff.” To his credit, Nick at least looks uncomfortable.

 “If you’re only with Jeff to be seen as popular I know why you guys aren’t happy,” Blaine’s tone is biting, trying to hurt Nick’s feelings as much as he had hurt Blaine’s.

Nick is just about to reply when the doors into the practice room open and a group of guys walk in, talking animatedly about some comedy Blaine has never heard about before. Their loud conversation saves Blaine from having to hear Nick’s further arguing, and he throws himself into practicing his solo and the dance steps, just so he doesn’t have any free time during practice where Nick would be able to talk to him.

Blaine shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts nagging at him and tells himself that he can’t change every doms mind; it’s only been a few decades since subs had gotten any kind of rights to end a contract with a dom. It’s only been a few years since subs could even live without one. It would take some time until doms caught up with the ideology that subs were people on their own, and until then Blaine can’t just stop _living_.

~

The next Friday, Blaine’s mother drives him home from Dalton, leaving behind Blaine’s car in the student parking lot. Blaine takes it as a sign of him having to spend his time with his parents this weekend and not with Sebastian, who is at Blaine’s house almost as often as Blaine himself. It takes Blaine a few minutes before he notices that his mother isn’t driving them home to the other side of Westerville, and is instead driving into Columbus.

“Are we going shopping?” Blaine asks a little confused.

“No,” Pamela answers a little hesitantly, her fingers which are wrapped around the steering wheel flexing before she grips it harder, “we’re going to Planned Parenthood.”

“Sebastian and I aren’t having sex,” Blaine blurts out immediately, scared that his mother will think he broke his promise. “There’s no reason for me to go.”

For a fleeting moment Blaine thinks that Cooper might have told their mother that Sebastian and he weren’t exactly abstinent, but he doesn’t think that Cooper would go back on his promise of not telling their parents. They might not have the best relationship, but Blaine knows Cooper wouldn’t make false promises and then tell their mom behind Blaine’s back, when he could make a big show about it instead. With Cooper out of the equation, it must mean that his mother doesn’t trust Blaine and Sebastian together. Blaine feels his heart sink; he thought his mother and Sebastian had a good relationship, but he had noticed the tension between them ever since they had gotten back from New York.

“It’s just to be sure you’re not jeopardizing your future,” Pamela speaks up. It’s obvious she isn’t enjoying this conversation either, but Blaine selfishly hates her for embarrassing him so much. “Sebastian and you are getting very serious and, while I trust you Blaine, I know what it’s like to be in a serious relationship.”

“I’m not going to have sex with him until we get married,” Blaine mumbles, staring out of the window so he doesn’t have to look at his mom.

“Your dad and I just feel better knowing that you’re being safe.”

Blaine groans when he remembers that his dad had to have agreed to Blaine getting birth control. Without his father’s approval, Pamela wouldn’t have to rights to buy Blaine the pill, just like Blaine wouldn’t have been allowed to buy it for himself either.

“Did dad say something about Sebastian?” Blaine asks. He knows his dad isn’t that strict about Blaine’s relationship with Sebastian – sometimes Blaine even thinks his dad is relieved that Blaine found a dom so soon. Maybe it had all been his father’s idea to show Blaine that he’d be okay with them being intimate, but it’s too weird to think about his father’s involvement in his love life, even though Blaine knows he’ll play a big role up until he is bonded to Sebastian.

“You don’t need to worry,” Pamela assures her son as they park in front of Planned Parenthood, “he likes Sebastian. He wouldn’t allow you to get birth control unless he approve of him.”

“How about you, mom?” Blaine asks. It makes much more sense now, the way his mother isn’t comfortable talking about it, that his father is the one who decided to start Blaine on birth control and not his mother.

“I think Sebastian will take good care of you once you’re older,” Pamela admits, taking Blaine’s hand in hers. “I want you to be happy, sweetie. I want you to go to college and not just stay at home and take care of the household.”

Blaine smiles at his mother and leans forward when she pulls him in her arms, his face pressed against her shoulder. He feels like he’s ten years old again and noticing his submissive tendencies, his mother comforting him when he tells her that his former friends don’t want to play with him anymore because he’s a sub and they’re doms.

He knows his mother would be disappointed if she knew what Sebastian and he do when they’re alone, but Sebastian is the first dom outside his family who makes him feel safe and loved. Pam will understand why they’re moving so fast someday.

~

Blaine has no idea how Sebastian had convinced Blaine’s parents that he could stay over at Sebastian’s house for an entire weekend, but he is endlessly grateful for Sebastian’s efforts. The Smythe’s house is at least double the size of Blaine’s parents’ house, and Blaine wonders, not for the first time, how rich Sebastian’s family actually is.

“I have the third floor to myself,” Sebastian explains as he takes Blaine’s hand and walks him up into his living quarters. “My parents are very encouraging when it comes to me being alone with submissives.”

“Why?” Blaine asks, completely flabbergasted. “I think my dad would ground me for life if I had doms over often. Except you, of course,” he quickly adds when Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

“Your dad is actually very okay with our relationship,” Sebastian says, squeezing Blaine’s hand, “it’s your mom who questioned my intentions when I asked if you could stay over.”

“I still don’t know how you managed to convince her.”

“I promised I wouldn’t just fuck you and then ditch you, basically.”

“ _You told her that?_ ” Blaine almost screams at Sebastian. “That explains why she took me to Planned Parenthood last week.”

“I also told her that I will wait until we’re married to have sex with you, but obviously she doesn’t think I’m the most honest of people.”

The staircase to the third floor ends up directly in front of a thick, wooden door.

“Like I said; all mine,” Sebastian shrugs when he sees Blaine’s confusion at there being no hallway at this floor.

The door leads directly into Sebastian’s bedroom, dark wooden colors defining the whole room. Silver and white accent the dark colors of the floor, and beige walls lightened up the darkness of the wood. Blaine immediately feels welcome in the room, its whole character so _Sebastian_ that Blaine doesn’t even have to ask to known that Sebastian himself choose the look.

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine compliments, walking over to an extensive living room area separated from the bedroom by a wall that reaches half way down the room, separating it into two different spaces without actually breaking it up into separate rooms.

“I’ll get us some wine. I want you on your knees when I get back.” Blaine watches as Sebastian disappears through one of the three doors of the room, each of them blending in almost completely with the walls so it feels like the room is completely closed off.

Blaine gets on his knees as soon as Sebastian is out of the room, not even looking around the room even though he is curious. His gaze is directed at the floor and his hands are behind his back, the perfect picture of submission. He wants to feel ashamed, he would have just a few months earlier, but the only thing he can feel now is excitement at what is yet to come.

He hears Sebastian walk back into the room, glasses clinking against another as he sets them down on the glass coffee table. All Blaine can see of his boyfriend are his socks, partly hidden beneath Sebastian’s grey sweatpants. It’s still weird for Blaine to see Sebastian that casual, who is used to seeing Sebastian in the Dalton uniform or at least formal date attire, except when he is getting ready for sleep.

“The wine needs to breathe for a while before we can drink it,” Sebastian says when he steps in front of Blaine. “How do you feel about taking a quick shower before… we get comfortable?”

“I’d like that, Sir,” Blaine answers, his eyes fixed on Sebastian’s legs.

He looks up when Sebastian strokes his hand through his hair. His face is so close to Sebastian’s crotch, and a blush forms on his cheeks when his eyes quickly dart towards the bulge in Sebastian’s sweats. The fact that Blaine would be allowed to _see_ soon and not be afraid of interruption makes adrenaline rush through his body like nothing else had ever done before. The nights they had spent in the hotel room together, always too aware of Cooper’s presence, were nothing compared against what would happen between them today.

“Stand and come with me.”

Sebastian takes his hand and guides him into the bathroom, where he unbuttons Blaine’s cardigan and takes off his bowtie and polo until Blaine’s torso is exposed to Sebastian. Sebastian’s hands run over the side of Blaine’s body, and Blaine has to grab his own pants to keep from reaching out and touching Sebastian himself. He hasn’t gotten permission to touch yet, and he knows Sebastian would tell him when the time to explore his dominants body has come.

“Take off the rest of your clothes for me,” Sebastian says, and Blaine shivers at how deep his voice has become. Blaine fumbles with the button and zipper on his pants, struggling to get out of them while taking off his underwear and socks, too. When he looks up again, completely nude, Sebastian’s eyes are still fixed on Blaine’s body. Blaine doesn’t really know what to do now, and Sebastian’s scrutinizing gaze makes him more embarrassed then he already was before.

He feels more comfortable when Sebastian takes off his own clothing as well, letting it fall on the ground next to the heap of Blaine’s clothing. Blaine only catches sight of Sebastian’s backside as his dom walks over to the big shower cabin, turning on the water and waiting until it reaches an acceptable temperature before he steps into the stream.

“Come here,” Sebastian orders, holding out his hand into Blaine’s direction, his body turned towards Blaine now. Blaine tries his hardest to not look down at Sebastian’s cock, something within him keeping him from checking out Sebastian.

Sebastian kisses him on the lips when they stand together beneath the stream of the shower, warm water hitting Blaine’s head and body. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together until their chests are touching. Blaine is dimly aware of Sebastian’s still soft penis pressing against his abdomen.

“You can look at me, you know,” Sebastian laughs after they part, Blaine’s eyes still closed from their kiss. “In fact, I want you to look.”

“Okay.” Blaine nods and steps back a few paces, letting his gaze wander down Sebastian’s chest, letting his eyes linger on the many beauty marks lining Sebastian’s body. They go half way down his chest, but Blaine’s attention is quickly grabbed by Sebastian’s nipples, and then his belly button and his abs, before his eyes finally settle on Sebastian’s cock. He’s still soft, and Blaine knows just how big he will be when actually erect, saliva gathering in his mouth when he thinks of Sebastian pressing into him. _Way too fast Blaine_ , he thinks quietly to himself, his thumb touching his purity ring. _The most you can do is touch and kiss._

“Everything alright?” Sebastian asks after a few seconds of Blaine standing in front of him quietly, his eyes darting up and down Sebastian’s body.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine answers, stepping close to his boyfriend again and leaning his head against Sebastian’s chest. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

“We can stop whenever you want. Do you remember our safeword?”

“Warbler,” Blaine smiles.

“Do you need to use it?”

“No, Sir.”

Sebastian smiles at him before grabbing him by the shoulders and roughly turning him around. Blaine lets out a huff in surprise, but quickly gathers himself again when Sebastian presses his body against Blaine’s from behind, his hands stroking down Blaine’s chest and slightly twisting his nipples.

“We’ll get clean and then we’ll have a glass of wine. Then we’ll go to my bedroom.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine agrees breathlessly, leaning his head back onto Sebastian’s shoulder when he feels Sebastian’s lips against his ear. Sebastian leans forward a little to squeeze some shampoo on his hands, working it into Blaine’s hair carefully.

“I don’t want you using gel if you know we’re going to spend the night together,” Sebastian remarks after he is done rinsing out the shampoo, his hands already busy massaging shower gel onto Blaine’s body, who is having a hard time not squirming into Sebastian’s touches. If these little touches in the shower already make him this horny, he can’t imagine how it will be to actually have sex with Sebastian.

“And I would like it if you start waxing,” Sebastian continues as his hands, now free of foam, reach Blaine’s vagina. “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’ve never waxed before,” Blaine admits sheepishly, biting his lip when Sebastian’s fingers slip through his folds, “I don’t know if I’d be able to do it though, I don’t want to accidentally hurt myself.”

“You can get Brazilian waxes in Columbus, they last for a few months. It’s where they wax your entire groin,” Sebastian explains calmly as he rubs over Blaine’s clit with his middle finger. Blaine jumps when he feels one of Sebastian’s fingers stroke through his butt cheeks, the touch something completely new and foreign.

“How do you feel about anal sex? When we talked about it when writing our contract you didn’t have a lot to say about it, except that you’re okay with it in theory,” Sebastian says, stilling the movement of his fingers.

“I never tried to do anything… back there,” Blaine answers, a little embarrassed. “I think I’d be okay with it if it’s clean?”

“So, in theory, if I’d help you clean you’d let me fuck you?” Sebastian asks, putting a little pressure onto Blaine’s hole.

Blaine bites his lip. Of course he knows of people who wear purity rings and still have anal sex because they think it doesn’t count as sex, but he had always thought them to be slutty and not true to their promise. But now, with Sebastian behind him turning him on and ready to pretty much stick a finger up his butt, it’s hard to resist temptation. Blaine thinks oral sex and fingering don’t count and he has no problem doing that with Sebastian, so how is he better than those people?

“Okay,” Blaine agrees before he can overthink this. He could still save his _real_ virginity for their wedding night, and nobody else but Sebastian and he have to be okay with what they do behind closed doors, anyways.

Sebastian positions Blaine’s arms so he’s bent over forwards, putting his weight onto the wall in front of him while his butt is on display for Sebastian. He keeps his eyes fixed on the tiles in front of him while Sebastian’s fingers return to his ass, stroking over his hole softly to relax Blaine’s muscles. He’s still turned on, but too anxious to enjoy Sebastian’s light stroking.

“Relax, I’m only cleaning you,” Sebastian says when Blaine can’t calm himself down, “I’ll do the rest when we’re in the bedroom and have lube. We have all the time in the world.”

Sebastian’s words make Blaine feel better. He’ll be more comfortable on the bed, and the prospect of lube helping Sebastian’s fingers slip inside him sounds more promising than just using the water that’s spraying down onto Blaine’s back and sliding down to his ass.

After a few minutes of Sebastian rubbing around his hole (and a few times inside it, Blaine a little embarrassed about the quiet shrieks he let out), they get out of the shower and wrapped into towels. Sebastian leads Blaine out of the bedroom when they’re dry, a new towel in his hands that he puts down on the bed “just to be save.” Blaine hesitantly lies down on his back, the towel beneath his groin and his still damp hair on the pillows. He turns around on his stomach when Sebastian looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

He can feel the dip of the bed as Sebastian climbs up behind him, and goose bumps appear all over his body when Sebastian kisses his way down his back to just above his butt cheeks. Then Sebastian sits up again, and Blaine watches as he opens up his bedside drawer and pulls out a black bondage rope. It kind of amuses him that Sebastian just has them lying around without even trying to hide them from his parents, but then he remembers that this will be hardly the first time Sebastian uses them on someone.

“Remember to use your safe word if you feel uncomfortable,” Sebastian reminds him as he ties Blaine’s wrists together first and then fastens the rope around the metal bars at the end of his bed.

“Yes, Sir.”

Sebastian smiles at Blaine’s compliance, tugging the ropes in place so that Blaine can’t move his arms at all. He knows he should probably tie them looser since its Blaine’s first time, but he’s been waiting too long for an opportunity to do this, and he wants to do it in a way where he gets the most enjoyment out of it. Even if Blaine might be a little overwhelmed. 

Blaine shudders as Sebastian kisses first his left ass cheek and then his right, a hand sliding beneath his body to massage his clit in slow, circular movements. Sebastian leans down after a few seconds and gets comfortable on the bed, his tongue darting up to lick over Blaine’s pussy. Blaine quickly gets turned on again, his pussy pounding in sync with his heart. To his surprise, his butt hole throbs too, probably due to Sebastian touching him there in the shower. It’s new for Blaine, but he decides he doesn’t mind the feeling; it’s rather arousing, actually.

Sebastian’s tongue glides up from his pussy to his ass, and Blaine gasps when Sebastian licks over his asshole. His legs tremble, and he swears he can feel Sebastian’s smile against his skin.

“This is called rimming,” Sebastian mumbles when he leans away for a quick second, reaching into his drawer again to get lube.

“I know, Sir,” Blaine replies almost in an almost snipping tone, and Sebastian lightly smacks his buttocks in response to his subs behavior.

“Don’t make the person who’s gonna put his dick in your ass mad,” Sebastian says, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers and Blaine’s hole. Blaine hisses when the cool liquid hits his hot body.

Sebastian presses his middle finger into Blaine’s ass quickly, not wanting to waste a lot of time when he knew that most people could take a finger without any problem. Blaine jumps a little at the fast slide of Sebastian’s finger into him, but it doesn’t hurt as much as he expected. Sure, there’s a little stinging sensation, but it’s only mildly uncomfortable and leaves after just a few seconds of Sebastian’s finger staying still in his hole. Blaine can feel his own muscles tense and relax when his dom starts fingering him, pulling his finger almost completely out of Blaine’s ass before thrusting it back in. When Blaine finally adjusts to the intrusion, he quickly adds another finger, more painful for Blaine this time.

“Slow, please,” Blaine pants, spreading his legs a little more and wiggling his butt. Sebastian leans down again and lets his tongue dance around where his fingers disappear inside Blaine’s body, soothing Blaine’s anxiety with a few strategically placed presses of his tongue. He’s done this often enough to know that Blaine is taking it better than most people, his ass opening up nicely for Sebastian’s fingers. He wouldn’t tell Blaine that though; no need to inflate his subs ego even more.

“I’m going to start fingering you now, okay?” Sebastian asks, squeezing one of Blaine’s cheeks in his unoccupied hand when Blaine doesn’t offer verbal feedback.

“Okay, but just- slow, okay?” Blaine pants, his hands reaching for the metal bars of the bed. Sebastian has half a mind to tie him up differently so he wouldn’t be able to reach for them, but then he lets Blaine have that little comfort. It is his first time, after all.

Sebastian lets his fingers glide half way out of Blaine’s ass and then pushes them back in, knowing to start slow from own experience. He’s always found the act of someone sliding out of his hole more uncomfortable than thrusting in but he can’t be sure that Blaine feels the same way. He grows bolder after a minute of this, pulling out more and more and pushing back in harder. He knows Blaine is ready when a quiet moan escapes his subs mouth.

“I’m going to use a condom because it’s more hygienic,” Sebastian explains as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the towel, reaching for the box of condoms he keeps in his bedside drawer. He pulls one out and carefully rips the packaging, putting the condom on his dick before he pulls Blaine up onto his knees.

“This is probably the easiest position for a beginner,” he explains calmly as he places his cock against Blaine’s pussy, thrusting through his folds a few times to stimulate Blaine’s clit. He can hear Blaine’s breath catching when Sebastian experimentally presses against Blaine’s pussy hole, knowing that there’s no way for him to stop if Sebastian decides to take him here and now. Sebastian has to grab the base of his dick to not come from the thought of taking Blaine’s virginity here and now.

He finally positions himself so he can press into Blaine’s ass, spreading his subs cheeks a little so his cock can slide in nicely. He times his first thrust in with Blaine breathing out, pushing into him with one smooth glide until his hips touch Blaine’s butt.

Unintelligible words fall from Blaine’s mouth when Sebastian thrusts into him, his ass clenching around the intrusion. Sebastian’s hands find his clit as soon as he’s fully inside Blaine, rubbing over it slowly so Blaine can focus on something else except the dick in his ass, even though it’s an almost impossible undertaking. He feels _filled_ and _owned_ , and the added pleasure of his clit being rubbed makes stars appear in front of his eyes, and all he can think about is _Sebastian_.

Sebastian begins thrusting into Blaine, knowing that his boyfriend had entered subspace as soon as Sebastian had put his cock inside him. It makes Sebastian’s ego soar, the pleasure of knowing that he dominates Blaine so well that the sub checks out the first time they have penetrative sex getting Sebastian all fired up, and he’s soon thrusting into Blaine’s ass at a brisk and hard pace that Blaine will definitely feel tomorrow. He can feel Blaine orgasm after a few hard rubs over his clit, he walls of his pussy contracting so hard Sebastian can feel it in Blaine’s ass.

Sebastian’s getting close embarrassingly fast, glad Blaine’s too out of it to notice. He pulls out and takes off the condom, throwing it next to him onto the towel before he fists his cock, pumping himself hard until he comes, sperm shooting against Blaine’s hole and dripping down to his pussy. Sebastian has to keep himself upright by grabbing onto Blaine’s body when he sees some of his come gathering around the opening of Blaine’s pussy, the thought of coming inside Blaine and coating him too much for Sebastian.

When he comes down from his orgasm, Sebastian unties Blaine and lays him down onto the bed, wiping away the come from his crotch with the towel before he puts the covers over him. It’s when he’s standing up to get some water for Blaine that Sebastian notices they had completely forgotten about the wine which was still standing on the coffee table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late because I wasn't done on time and then jammed my thumb playing volleyball. I should stay indoors.

Blaine comes to with a dry feeling in his throat, his body weak and his mind fuzzy. He knows he’s in Sebastian’s bed, and he knows that they had sex, but he can’t remember any of the specifics or even for long he’d been asleep. He slowly focuses on his body, becoming aware of the warm body that’s pressed against his front and the arms that are slung around him. It’s unmistakingly Sebastian, his scent surrounding Blaine whose nose is pressed against his dom’s hard chest.

“Welcome back into the world of the living,” Sebastian teases when Blaine blinks his eyes open before stretching. He lets Blaine get orientated before he grabs the bottle of water next to his bed so Blaine can have a few sips, something one of Sebastian’s former regular subs had taught him to do. Blaine gratefully drinks the water, downing almost half of the bottle in one go. He hands it back to Sebastian and then cuddles into his dom’s warm body.

“How do you feel?” Sebastian inquires, trying to get Blaine to speak. His sub had been out for almost an hour, and Sebastian almost wanted to wake him up to make sure Blaine was okay.

“Tired and lazy,” Blaine sighs and wraps his legs around Sebastian, hoping he wouldn’t make him get up and do something. His body is so exhausted he’s not even bothered to complain about his sore wrists or the dull ache in his butt.

“Any pain or discomfort?” Sebastian asks, placing his arms around Blaine again and stroking over his bare shoulders. He could get used to cuddling naked like this, Blaine’s body warming up his own and Sebastian’s dick pressing into Blaine’s hip.

“My butt hurts a little,” Blaine admits after a few seconds, his hand reaching behind him to touch where his hole is a little swollen. His cold fingers make it feel a litter better, but he’ll probably feel the soreness for a few days. Blaine wonders if he’ll get used to it or if it feels like this every time.

“Just a little? Or do you want me to check for damage?”

“I think I’m just a little sore,” Blaine flushes at the thought of Sebastian spreading his ass cheeks apart and inspecting his hole – it seems so much more crude than actual sex.

Sebastian hums before looking over Blaine at the clock on the wall. Blaine’s only been sleeping for roughly an hour, but it’s soon time for dinner and for Blaine to meet Sebastian’s parents. They would need some time to get ready before they were presentable – Sebastian’s parents have been waiting to get to know Blaine for quite a while, and Sebastian doesn’t want to disappoint them with a sleepy, disheveled looking submissive.

“My parents will be home soon. I want you to meet them,” Sebastian mumbles into Blaine’s ear before pressing a kiss against his subs throat. He can feel Blaine tense up.

“You didn’t tell me they’d come home,” Blaine almost whines, one of his hands immediately coming up to smooth down his hair, but he only manages to make it poof even more. Sebastian smiles down at his boyfriend before he connects their lips, massaging Blaine’s with his own without deepening the kiss. He can feel Blaine breathe out against his face and he soon feels Blaine’s hands on his shoulders, massaging over his skin and tickling him slightly. He pushes Blaine onto his back before climbing over him, their naked bodies pressing against each other from head to toe. Sebastian leans down to press wet kisses over Blaine’s throat and then down his chest, licking lightly over Blaine’s nipples until they’re erect. He looks up at Blaine when his sub moans out loud, smiling smugly at Blaine’s blissed out expression.

“You should get dressed. My parents are very accepting, but I don’t think they want to meet you half naked in my bed for the first time,” Sebastian teases in response to Blaine spreading his legs, subconsciously inviting Sebastian to fuck him into the mattress. Sebastian is once again amazed at how sexual Blaine is for someone wearing a purity ring.

“Don’t be so mean to me,” Blaine pouts when Sebastian sits up between their bodies, pulling the sheets away from Blaine and exposing him to the cool air of the room. It makes his nipples even harder, Sebastian notices.

He smiles down at his sub before taking pity on him and lying down between Blaine’s legs, kissing and licking over Blaine’s thighs before he starts teasing Blaine’s pussy, pressing his tongue into Blaine’s hole and dragging his tongue up to Blaine’s clit.

“I don’t know if I can come again,” Blaine admits, pulling his legs up so they’re bent at the knees. He enjoys Sebastian’s attention, but he still feels so relaxed from his last orgasm that he doesn’t believe he could come again anytime soon.

“What if we try something new?” Sebastian asks after pulling away from Blaine’s pussy and licking his lips. “I have a few toys I’d like to test out on you.” As soon as Sebastian had found out about Blaine’s pussy, he had bought a bunch of vibrators and dildos that were specifically made for people with vagina’s, something that had been lacking in his toy collection before. It’s been over six months since Blaine and he had started dating, and he is itching to try them out on his sub.

“We can try?” Blaine crosses his arms behind his head as Sebastian gets up to retrieve a box from beneath the bed. Blaine almost laughs at that stereotypical hiding spot, but he doesn’t want to get punished and ignored again. Sebastian chooses a medium sized, pink vibrator, just a little smaller than his own cock. He holds it up so Blaine can see, and almost laughs out loud when Blaine’s mouth falls open.

Sebastian climbs back between Blaine’s legs, lying down on the bed and going back to teasing Blaine’s pussy with his tongue. He pulls back after a few licks over Blaine’s clit, holding the vibrator against the little nub and turning it to the lowest setting, the toy coming alive with a soft buzzing noise. Blaine moans and spreads his legs a little wider, his hips almost coming off the bed when he arches his back.

“I’ll put it inside now,” Sebastian says, waiting a few seconds to give Blaine a chance to speak up before slowly pushing the vibrator inside Blaine’s pussy.

Blaine breathes out sharply when he feels the toy glide inside himself, the feeling of fullness overwhelming him before the sensation of the vibrations overtakes his whole body, even his teeth feeling as if they are buzzing. He moans quietly and arches his back again. He’s close to orgasm already, even though he had told Sebastian he wouldn’t be able to come again. He feels as if Sebastian only pulled out the vibrator to prove Blaine that Sebastian could make him come as many times as he wanted.

“Sebastian,” Blaine whispers, his hands coming down to press Sebastian’s head back between his legs. Sebastian takes Blaine’s hands into his own, and then pushes them up to the headboard.

“If you want to come, leave your hands on the bars,” Sebastian says calmly.

Blaine whimpers, his nails digging into his palms when his fingers wrap around the cold, metal bars. Sebastian presses a feather light kiss over his clit, and Blaine shivers from the touch, not able to control his body’s spastic movements. The toy inside him is still buzzing, and Blaine can feel his own fluids drip down from between his legs, some of it sliding down his crack and pooling around his butt hole. It makes the glide easy, Sebastian thrusting the toy in and out of him slowly as he kisses over his hipbones and close to his crotch, without ever coming close to Blaine’s clit again.

“Please, sir,” Blaine begs, his whole body buzzing and his hips moving uncontrollably from being so close to orgasm. “Please.”

Sebastian takes mercy on him and rubs over Blaine’s clit fast and hard. It takes less than half a minute for Blaine to cry out his orgasm, turning on his side as he gets oversensitive, the toy getting pushed out of his pussy as he’s coming. He’s still shivering when he comes down, and he can hear Sebastian fisting his own cock, one of his hands gliding between Blaine’s legs to stick his thumb into Blaine’s still pulsating pussy. He comes with a grunt, and Blaine can feel sperm hitting his thigh and butt.

He squeals when Sebastian cuddles behind him and puts his sperm covered hand onto Blaine’s stomach, careful to keep his spent dick away from Blaine.

“We need to take a shower before meeting my parents anyway,” Sebastian sighs, rubbing the come into Blaine’s skin to make a point. “I also have to at least wash my mouth out, if not brush my teeth.”

~

Blaine dresses down into a comfortable sweater Sebastian gives to him. It’s several sizes too big for Blaine and exposes his shoulders and collar bones, but he thinks that’s Sebastian’s intent so he doesn’t fuss with the fabric too much. He’s leaning against the counter of the kitchen on the first floor, kissing Sebastian deeply who has his hands laid on Blaine’s back beneath the sweater, when the front door opens and a set of two footsteps can be heard entering the house.

“They’re here,” Sebastian mumbles against Blaine’s lips, which are swollen from kissing for minutes while waiting for Sebastian’s parents. “Just be your charming self and remember to always be polite.”

Blaine is surprised when two doms enter the kitchen, one of them female and wearing heels so high Blaine gets dizzy just looking at them, and a male wearing a dark gray suit. It suddenly makes so much sense, Sebastian being so used to and comfortable with dominance, when Blaine considers that he was raised by two dominants.

“Mom, dad,” Sebastian greets his parents, “this is Blaine.”

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Smythe,” Blaine’s palms are a little sweaty. He had hoped for a submissive, someone who would make him feel more at ease, so being confronted with such an unexpected pair as Sebastian’s parents throws him off. He’s never had to meet a significant other’s parents before, and he has no idea how to make them like him.

“Hello Blaine, I’m Isabelle,” Sebastian’s mother smiles at him and shakes his hand, throwing her blonde hair back and smoothing it down with her manicured hands. She’s intimidatingly attractive, and Blaine thinks she looks way too young to be the mother of a teenaged son. “Sebastian has told us so much about you, it feels as if we already know each other.”

Blaine joins her laughter uncomfortably, looking at Sebastian for guidance. His dom steps up to him and puts his hand on his lower back, and Blaine immediately feels more at ease, knowing that Sebastian is here to support him.

“I hope we didn’t make you two wait for dinner,” Sebastian’s father, a tall man with hair almost as light as his wife’s, steps up, holding out a plastic bag with take-out for Sebastian to take and set up at the table. “Your mother almost threw a fit when they didn’t have her favorite dish ready after ten minutes,” he mutters when Isabelle puts her purse on the counter.

“I heard that, Ryan,” Isabelle almost growls, turning around and crossing her arms in front of her body. “And their slogan is literally ‘ _ready to go in fifteen minutes’_ , and you know how businesses always give themselves more time than they need. It should have been done already.”

“Whatever you say,” Ryan rolls his eyes. It’s as if only after that he notices Blaine standing there awkwardly, looking after Sebastian who left him alone and to set the table.

“Blaine, I’m Ryan,” he finally says, shaking Blaine’s hand in an almost painful grip. “Congratulations on taming my son.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Sebastian speaks up, a threat clear in the tone of his voice.

Sebastian walks over to them again and pulls Blaine close to his body, almost as if he’s protecting Blaine from his father. Blaine doesn’t mind the physical contact, but it feels wrong to be this close in front of Sebastian’s parents when Blaine’s wouldn’t approve of it.

They sit down for dinner when the table is set, Blaine and Sebastian on one side with Sebastian’s parents on the other. Isabelle and Ryan talk about their day at work while Sebastian gives snarky commentary, and Blaine decides that he would never survive in a household with that many dominants. He’s quiet as he eats the delicious Indian take out and listens to his future family in law. It makes his stomach flip when he thinks about it like that; he’ll soon marry into this family and he hasn’t even met them before today, when he’ll be bonded to Sebastian in just about a year.

“So Blaine, what are you doing after high school?” Ryan asks when there’s a lull in conversations.

“Um,” Blaine looks around the table worriedly, “I’ll go to college, probably to become a teacher or a pediatric nurse.” He would rather go to college for a career in music, but his parents disapproved of his plans to make it big on Broadway. Logically, he knows they’re right; subs weren’t seen as stable leads for big productions, and he would have a hard time finding a director who would give him a chance. _It’s just the way the world is_ , his mother had sighed when she crushed his dreams of a future in theater.

“So you like kids?” Isabelle asks, grimacing. “I’ve never had strong maternal feelings. No offense,” she adds with a glance at her son. Blaine wonders if she’s fishing for information of if he will give her grandchildren, or if she’s genuinely interested in his life choices.

“I love babies and enjoy spending time with children,” Blaine says, shrugging. He can see Sebastian watch him out of the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to look at his boyfriend. They’re way too young to talk about having children, and Blaine’s on birth control anyway.

“Ryan mostly took care of Sebastian while he was an infant,” Isabelle explains, “I took over when Sebastian was old enough to actually think of his own. When he was about fifteen,” she jokes, winking at her son.

“Gee, thanks mom,” Sebastian replies, “do you have to tell him all about our dark family secrets already?”

“Well, he is part of the family, isn’t he?” Ryan interjects before his wife can answer, and once again Sebastian glares at his father. Blaine is confused, but he doesn’t want to ask Sebastian in front of his family and embarrass him. If it is something important, Sebastian would surely tell him, they’ve put being honest with each other into their preliminary contract.

~

“So how do you feel about things?” Sebastian asks after they get into bed together, Blaine comfortably spooned by Sebastian who is drawing circles into Blaine’s stomach with his index finger. “We took some pretty big steps today.”

“I liked it,” Blaine answers, intertwining their fingers. His butt still aches faintly and he’s pretty sure his clit is sore, but other than that he’s never felt as relaxed and comfortable as he does right now, in Sebastian’s arms. “I didn’t really expect the surprise butt sex, though.”

Sebastian giggles quietly behind him and presses a kiss against Blaine’s neck. “But you liked it?”

“I did,” Blaine admits. He’s been steadily getting better at talking about sex with Sebastian, and he thinks Sebastian really appreciates his honesty now that he’s able to talk about it without blushing and stuttering.

“What about the vibrator?”

“That was nice too,” Blaine says, smiling at the memory of it buzzing inside him. “You really shouldn’t show me the best things about sex when you haven’t disappointed me with taking my virginity yet.”

Sebastian growls at him and bites his neck, but he knows Blaine didn’t mean it. “I’m pretty good in bed, if I say so myself.”

“Do you have any references I could check?” Blaine laughs when Sebastian tickles him, jerking in Sebastian’s arms when trying to get away from his boyfriend’s fingers. He turns around to face Sebastian when he stops tickling him, pressing a chaste, quick kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

“Hey,” Blaine begins, remembering the conversation he had with Nick a few days ago. He hadn’t talked to Sebastian about it because he had wanted them to be far away from Nick in case Sebastian would be mad, but Blaine knows that he has to tell Sebastian eventually. “Nick said some stuff to me that made me uncomfortable.”

He can feel Sebastian tense up next to him, the hand he has placed on Blaine’s waist flexing.

“Did he come onto you? Because if he did he better-”

“No no,” Blaine interjects, stroking his hand down Sebastian’s chest to calm him down. “Nothing like that. He just… He said some stuff about our sex life?”

“I haven’t told anyone about it baby, you know I wouldn’t embarrass you like that.”

“Of course I do, he said you didn’t tell anyone anything. What made me mad was that he thought the doms only like you because you’re dating me, and that’s wrong. He’s just jealous that you’re more… _popular_ than him.”

“What exactly did he say?” Sebastian asks after a few seconds of thinking over what Blaine had just told him. He can feel that Blaine is keeping something from him, and he’d rather know the whole story before confronting Nick the next Monday.

Blaine bites his lip. “It was something along the lines of ‘Sebastian’s only popular because you’re putting out for him’ or something like that.”

If Sebastian wasn’t tense before, he is now. Blaine cuddles closer to his boyfriend and scoots down the bed so his head fits beneath Sebastian’s chin, making himself smaller to seem more submissive. It would calm Sebastian down and make him think about Blaine instead of how mad he is at Nick. It would benefit all of them more if Sebastian could keep a calm head about this and work it out with Nick away from the other doms, without shining a light onto their problems.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, I was just scared that people knew about us having sex,” Blaine continues when Sebastian doesn’t offer a reply. He turns them around so Sebastian’s on his back and Blaine cuddled against his side, wrapping his body around his dom and putting slight pressure onto his crotch with a leg Blaine positions between Sebastian’s.

“I’ll handle this,” Sebastian decides after a while.

“Don’t be too hard on him, I think he’s just frustrated because things between him and Jeff aren’t working out that well.”

“Yeah, because that’s a good excuse to interfere with our relationship and make you feel bad about yourself,” Sebastian says sarcastically, steadily getting angrier the more he thinks about Nick’s words. If people start to make Blaine feel bad about sex now, their sex life would slowly die down as Blaine starts doubting his decision to let Sebastian get so close to him.

Coming Monday, he’d have a long and extensive _talk_ with Nick.

~

“I spent last weekend at Sebastian’s,” Blaine whispers, giddy. Jeff opens his mouth in shock while his eyebrows rise up, almost meeting his hairline. Blaine laughs.

They’re in their dorm room again, the only place where Blaine would ever speak that openly about his relationship with Sebastian. He, of course, had asked his boyfriend if he could talk about their sex life with Jeff, to which Sebastian responded with a raised eyebrow, but he agreed to let Blaine gossip with his best friend.

“Wait, did you…?” Jeff asks, taking Blaine’s hand in his.

“We did some stuff, but no… penis in vagina,” Blaine answers, waiving his hands around in a motion that is meant to convey penetrative sex. “Anal stuff, though.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my sweet, innocent Blaine?” Jeff laughs, playfully hitting Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine can’t stop himself from smiling and giggling, the memory of being intimate with Sebastian still so fresh in his mind.

“Tell me everything!” Jeff digs further when Blaine doesn’t answer immediately.

“We took a shower together at first, at his house. Oh my gosh, Jeff, his house is so huge and beautiful, it honestly looks like it’s out of a prospectus!”

“I don’t care about his huge house, tell me about his huge dick!”

“Okay,” Blaine rolls his eyes, “but only if you tell me about how your relationship with Nick is going.”

Jeff sighs out loud and leans back against the wall adjacent to his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. Blaine gets comfortable next to him, letting their shoulders touch lightly in an attempt to calm Jeff down and make him talk about his problems.

“I don’t think Nick is happy with me anymore. He’s cold towards me and when we have sex it feels as if he just uses me to get off.”

“Didn’t you say that you wanted him to be more aggressive with you?”

“Yeah,” Jeff admits and lays his head on Blaine’s shoulder, “I thought I would like it, but I it just makes me feel awful. I like being submissive, but I don’t like him ordering me to do stuff, or him spanking me. I feel like I’m bad at being a sub.”

“Everyone feels differently about how submissive they like to be,” Blaine repeats the words from their submissive classes, stroking over Jeff’s back, “it’s why we had the submissive rights movements. Some subs just want to lead a life without dominance and submission.”

“Maybe,” Jeff sighs, “I haven’t made my mind up about it yet. I might try dating a sub for a while when I’m college. You know, experiment and stuff.”

“I’d totally experiment with you if I wasn’t practically married already.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jeff starts, shifting his legs, “why are you still wearing your purity ring? You’ve had sex with Sebastian.”

“Not really,” Blaine says uncomfortably. He doesn’t want to admit to Jeff that he sees anal sex as a loop hole to not lose his virginity, since that’s what Jeff and Nick saw as losing their virginities. “I don’t really count it because, you know…”

“Because anal sex isn’t real sex? That’s pretty offensive, Blaine.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Blaine replies, biting his lip. “It’s just that I want to be intimate with Sebastian but I can’t because of my promise. I need to justify it like that because otherwise Sebastian will get bored of me.”

Jeff sighs and lies down on the bed, closing his eyes and spreading his legs out over Blaine’s lap.

“Having a boyfriend is the worst, right?” Jeff laughs.

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees and leans his head against the wall, smiling quietly to himself.

~

Sebastian finds Nick quietly studying in one of the empty common rooms in the main building on Monday evening. He’s been holding it together for the entirety of the day, treating Nick as if Sebastian didn’t know what the other dom had said to Blaine about their relationship. He walks up to Nick and plops down in the chair opposite him, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pushing his legs out in front of him to make himself as big as possible while sitting. He would need to seem as dominant as possible during this conversation and make Nick feel what it meant to insult his sub.

“Sebastian,” Nick nods at him before turning back towards his homework, copying down problems for his Calculus class in his notebook.

“Blaine told me about the conversation you had with him,” Sebastian doesn’t even bother with pleasantries. He’s annoyed at Nick – he’s angry, even, and he doesn’t want to give Nick the privilege of playing it nice.

Nick stops writing and turns off his calculator, sitting straight up in his chair and facing Sebastian. At least he knows he fucked up, Sebastian thinks grimly before talking.

“If you insult him, make him feel bad, or even get near him without me around to take care of you one more time, I will not hesitate to go after you.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Sebastian,” Nick replies, and Sebastian can see his muscles tensing, “but Blaine and I were good friends before you come along. He didn’t use to need someone to take care of his problems.”

Sebastian stands up from his chair, a screeching noise from it being pushed over the floor echoing from the walls of the spacious common room. He leans forward onto the table, his fists balled up as he stares Nick down, who is trying his best to stay seated straight in his chair without slouching down and showing submission towards Sebastian.

“I don’t want you near my submissive again, Duval,” Sebastian spits, “You might have had your fun imagining a happy, little life with him as your sub but that time is over now. You need to _fuck off_.”

Nick stands up too, stepping away from the table and coming near Sebastian. Nick knows they’ll likely get suspended if they start a fight with witnesses around, but the common room is empty and he has his reputation to lose. The other doms already see Sebastian as their leader, and if he could get out of this conversation as the winner he would gain back his popularity while Sebastian has to give in to lick his wounds.

“You can’t even get him to fuck you, right?” Nick laughs in Sebastian’s face. “That’s why you’re so mad. Blaine won’t give it to you even though you put your life on hold for him.”

“Better than having a sub who’s not satisfied with their dom even though they continuously break school rules to have sex. News flash, Duval, some little birdy may sing about your weekly meet ups with Jeff. And some other little birdy may tell the other guys how utterly _bored_ he is with your dick.”

Nick pulse goes through the roof and he lashes out before he’s even aware of moving. He hits Sebastian in the jaw, but the other dom quickly gets himself together and punches him back, his fist connecting with Nick’s nose with an awful cracking noise. Nick raises his hands up to his face as he turns away from Sebastian, feeling hot, wet drops hit his palms as blood steadily drips from his nose. Sebastian takes that moment to crack his knuckles and bring his arm back for another punch to Nick’s head, knocking the other dom onto the ground.

“You two, get away from each other!”

Sebastian looks up to see a group of guys gathered at the door, Mr. Daily pushing through them to get to Sebastian and Nick, who is lying on the floor, holding his nose and whimpering. Sebastian takes one last look at his pathetic display before stepping away and sitting down on the next nearest couch, holding his hand which is pounding in pain. He gleefully watches as Mr. Daily helps Nick up from the floor and walks him to the school nurse, shooting daggers at Sebastian while walking out of the room. Sebastian knows he won’t feel any repercussions from this, except maybe a few hours of detention.

He was defending the honor of his sub, after all.

~

“I have no idea how managed to get Nick into in-school suspension while you’re free to walk,” Blaine fusses as he wraps Sebastian’s hand with a towel filled with ice cubes. They’re cuddled next to each other in the same common room Sebastian had his fight with Nick in, students mingling around them and trying to find out more about what had happened just a few hours prior by listening into their conversation. The most popular rumor is that Nick had come onto Blaine and Sebastian had to fight him off, but Sebastian’s not about to disclose the real reason if they can keep people guessing.

“It’s because I’m just so charming,” Sebastian grins at Blaine, but his smile strained. He has a headache from where Nick’s fist had collided against his jaw, the pain spreading from the bottom of his face over the whole left side of his body. Nick is strong, but Sebastian isn’t about to show any sign of weakness except a bruised up fist as a trophy.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything against the pain?” Blaine asks and puts his hand behind Sebastian’s neck, his thumb stroking up and down the sensitive skin over Sebastian’s spine.

“All I need is a kiss from you,” Sebastian purrs and throws his sweetest smile towards Blaine, who huffs before looking around for a chaperone. There’s a teacher reading a book on the other side of the room with her chair turned into Sebastian and Blaine’s direction, but she seems too focused on the novel in her hands to notice anything going on around her.

Blaine swiftly leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against Sebastian’s lips, gasping in surprise when Sebastian wraps his arms around him and presses him against his dom’s chest. Sebastian’s tongue invades his mouth and Blaine has half a mind to push him away before figuring he’d rather get detention than have Sebastian punish him later on. He lets Sebastian have his fun for a few seconds before slowly drawing away from the kiss, smiling at Sebastian as an attempt at an apology for cutting their PDA short.

“Maybe you should sneak into my dorm tonight,” Sebastian suggest, holding his nose close to Blaine’s neck and occasionally pressing kisses against Blaine’s skin, “you know, give me a victory blowjob or something like that.”

Blaine laughs and puts his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders to push him away. “Absolutely not. I’m mad at you. I told you not to be too harsh on Nick, and you didn’t listen to me.”

“He got what he deserved.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine sighs, “He’s still a friend of mine, and he’s Jeff’s boyfriend. Jeff kind of has to be mad at me now because you embarrassed him in front of the entire school.”

“It wasn’t the entire school,” Sebastian scoffs, “it was maybe five guys. Ten, tops. If he didn’t want to get into trouble with me he shouldn’t have mouthed off in front of you.”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles,” Blaine whispers into Sebastian’s ear, knowing that he shouldn’t let the other guys hear this. They’re only sitting here to show off that Sebastian won, and making another scene in which Blaine is upset by Sebastian fighting for him would make even more false gossip circle the school. People would say that Blaine likes Nick and is upset because Sebastian wants him to himself, and he’s just too tired of hearing rumors to defend himself in front of Sebastian.

“I want to fight your battles.”

Blaine bites his lip and gazes into Sebastian’s eyes, so earnestly _honest_ about wanting to be a stereotypical dom to Blaine’s stereotypical sub. Blaine guesses he could be worse off, and having a husband who would handle problems Blaine isn’t fit to take care of would only work out in his favor in the long run. If it meant sometimes having to give up some of the power of his own life, then Blaine could accept it.

Even though every time he thinks about Sebastian being this controlling about Blaine’s life, Blaine’s stomach flip flops and makes him feel silly, weak, and ungrateful for the rights other subs before him had fought for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and unedited because I'm tired and busy. I'm in a rural area from Thursday until Sunday, so there might be a slight gap if I can't finish the chapter before Wednesday. Sorry!

Blaine grows conscious of his new freedoms at Dalton over the next few days. He’s certain every chaperone had seen Sebastian and him kiss at some point, but he never gets into trouble. Nick is gone for the week, only showing up during meal time with a teacher who sits with him and makes sure he’s not interacting with any of the other students while Sebastian is free to do what he wants. Blaine tries his best not to overthink it, and instead focuses on his after school clubs and finals, which will

Nick being gone messes up their Warbler’s practice. They hadn’t made it to Nationals, but they still perform at fundraisers and are planned to at least sing a few songs during prom, but with Nick gone their productivity takes a dive. Sebastian tries his best to whip them into shape, but the obvious tension between him, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff makes the team wary of taking advice from any of the four. Instead, they focus on the council, who are too uncomfortable with taking the lead, too. They don’t want to give the solo Nick had been promised to someone else, but they can’t rehearse the complete choreography without knowing if Nick’s voice would even fit the song.

Sebastian eventually gets so fed up that he threatens to quit the team if they don’t give the solo to someone else. Then he argues until the _someone else_ becomes Blaine.

Blaine reluctantly agrees, taking the sheet music for Nick’s solo and trying to figure out a free evening when he can memorize the lyrics and practice without Jeff in their dorm room. He doesn’t want to rub it into Jeff’s face that he replaced Nick – they’re on thin ice already, the feud between Sebastian and Nick pushing the former best friends away from each other. They hardly talk anymore, except when asking questions about homework or other school related things.

“You and your boyfriend are really messing up our group’s dynamic,” Thad sighs while looking at Blaine. Blaine’s over at Thad’s and Trent’s more than he is in his own dorm room, giving Jeff some space so they don’t have to fight. If they can’t be friends anymore, he at least doesn’t want to fight with Jeff again.

“I know,” Blaine whines, leaning back in the chair he’s sitting in and rubbing his face with his hands. “The moment I started dating Sebastian everything just became harder.”

“I don’t get why you and Jeff can’t be friends anymore,” Trent speaks up from where he is reading his sociology text book. The innocence of his statement makes Blaine remember that both of them never had a dom and probably won’t be in a relationship until they’re in college. Before Sebastian came into his life, Blaine had been completely okay with the concept of waiting for these experiences, but now that he knows what it feels like to have someone to rely on, he pities Thad and Trent. Even though they didn’t promise abstinence until marriage, Blaine would probably be married before they had their first girlfriend and boyfriend, respectively.

“I can’t betray Sebastian like that,” Blaine says, and he doesn’t know how to explain it to them further.

Trent wrinkles his forehead but decides to not ask further questions.

“Why didn’t Sebastian get suspended?” Thad asks, the topic of Warblers practice still in the council members head.

“I don’t really know,” Blaine admits. “He said it’s because he was defending me.”

“Aren’t you like, super against stuff like that? You used to always speak up against doms taking power.”

Blaine doesn’t know what to answer. Thad is right, he used to hate the way doms treated subs, like they’re weak and fragile and need someone to take care of them. But it feels different with Sebastian; it doesn’t feel patronizing and like Sebastian thinks Blaine needs him - he even got him Nick’s solo instead of taking it for himself. For every moment Blaine feels treated unfairly by Sebastian, there are three more where Sebastian’s decisions benefit him in some way.

“It’s different with him,” Blaine finally says, staring against one of the bland, white walls of the dorm room.

“Okay,” Trent shrugs. “As long as you guys get yourselves together and figure out what to do with the Nick situation, I don’t care about your relationship.”

~

Blaine is allowed to stay at Sebastian’s for one night the following weekend, too. His parents expect him home for dinner on Saturday, but until then he is free to stay at Sebastian’s from the moment Dalton dismisses them. They’re lying on Sebastian’s pristine, white couch, Sebastian on the bottom while Blaine is cuddled between his legs, their chests pressed together while their tongues stroke over each other. Sebastian’s hands are placed beneath Blaine’s shirt, pushed up from where it had been neatly tucked into his pans just a few minutes earlier. Blaine doesn’t want to have sex the minute they’re alone with each other, but he doesn’t have anything against some making out, especially since their physical affection had steadily increased ever since they came back from New York.

“I wish we could do this at Dalton,” Blaine whispers when their lips part with a wet smacking sound. Sebastian’s hands slide down his body and beneath his pants while he lets out a low groan to agree with Blaine, groping Blaine’s butt cheeks and letting his head fall back onto the arm rest of the couch.

“We could if you’d be a little more adventurous,” Sebastian jokes, patting Blaine’s butt over his underwear.

“We’d get into trouble. They’d call in both of our parents and while yours might find it funny, mine would freak out.”

“I don’t think they would,” Sebastian says, his voice sure and strong. “Your parents, I mean. After all they let you stay over at my house,” he adds when Blaine raises and eyebrow at the convinced tone in Sebastian’s statement. Blaine shrugs and goes back to kissing Sebastian, scooting his body further up so he can access Sebastian’s mouth easier, his abdomen rubbing over the bulge in Sebastian’s pants.

“If we don’t stop now you’re gonna have to finish what you started,” Sebastian grins against Blaine’s mouth, sliding his hands out from beneath his subs pants and placing them just below his butt, stroking over his inner thighs and his crotch.

Blaine moans at Sebastian’s touch. His underwear is drenched from making out with Sebastian, and he subconsciously rubs his thighs together to get a little more friction on his throbbing pussy. His resolution to not behave like a stereotypical, horny teenager dwindles with each passing second, but he really does want to save up coming with each other for before they go to sleep. It would be like pretending they’re already bonded and married, in their own apartment, trying their hand at a domestic life where they have sex before they go to sleep. But, knowing Sebastian, a normal, vanilla sex life would be out of the question, Blaine thinks amused.

“I can’t wait until I get to fuck you,” Sebastian groans into Blaine’s neck, rubbing over the seam of Blaine’s jeans.

“Me neither,” Blaine pants, but the moment Sebastian’s fingers come around to the front of his body and try opening his pants, he pulls away and sits on his knees between Sebastian’s legs. “But patience is a virtue.”

Sebastian groans and lays one arm over his eyes, the other one slinging around Blaine’s waist and pulling him closer again.

“You have no idea how hard this is for me.”

“Oh, I know how _hard_ it is,” Blaine purrs and strokes lightly over the bulge in Sebastian’s pants, trying to sound sultry but utterly failing and bursting out laughing when Sebastian removes his arm from his face and raises his eyebrows at him, as if Blaine had personally insulted him with this awful pun.

“I might not marry you just because you just said that.”

“Oh no,” Blaine says in fake exasperation, holding his hand up to his head. “You can’t leave me now! You’re locked in!”

“True,” Sebastian sighs, putting both of his hands onto Blaine’s hips and feeling him up, “it’s either marrying you or getting killed by your partners.”

“Just exactly which option is worse?”

“Ask me again in ten years.”

~

Blaine slowly warms up to Sebastian’s family, helping Ryan and Isabelle cook pasta while Sebastian is more in the way than a helping hand. It gets to the point where Blaine presses Sebastian in one of the chairs at the kitchen island and forces him to stay seated, because they keep bumping into each other when Blaine turns around. Sebastian humors him with a pouty stare and sarcastic comments, lightly insulting his parent’s ability to cook to the point where Blaine has to turn his back to them to not insult them by grinning at Sebastian’s words.

“I think you should add a little salt, I can still barely taste the noodles,” Sebastian says when his mother lets him taste the almost al dente noodles, and he winks at Blaine when he can’t keep himself from spluttering out a laugh.

“Don’t make fun of your parents,” Isabelle replies, lightly slapping Sebastian up the head before turning back and stirring the noodles. Blaine has no idea how the Smythe household had survived for this long with the limited knowledge of all the family members. Blaine doesn’t know that much about food either, growing up with a mother who is a good cook and Dalton’s prepared meals, but at least he can make decent spaghetti without having to look up a recipe on the internet.

“We’ll set the table,” Sebastian sighs and takes Blaine’s hand, pulling him to the cupboards full of plates and silver ware before they walk into the dining room and set up. Sebastian takes the short moment of privacy to kiss Blaine and let his palm stroke over Blaine’s butt lightly, smiling softly at his sub before walking back into the kitchen, Blaine’s hand safely held by Sebastian’s.

“Ryan!” They can hear Isabelle shriek as Sebastian’s father flings a noodle at his wife. “That’s it! We’re getting another maid, I won’t stand for this.”

“Our other maid quit after she surprised me in an unfavorable moment,” Sebastian leans down to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “Her poor, old heart couldn’t get over the reflective whiteness of my behind.”

“You are too white for your own good,” Blaine nods, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and stroking over his doms neck while Isabelle and Ryan finish up putting the noodles and the sauce in different bowls and carrying them to the dining room.

“You can make out when you’re alone in your room,” Isabelle snips at them when walking by, but her smile betrays her biting tone.

The food isn’t actually as terrible as Blaine thought it would be. The sauce hides the slight saltiness of the noodles, and a fresh salad prepared by Sebastian’s father peps up the meal immensely. Blaine makes a mental note to learn how to cook together with Sebastian, because there’s no way he’ll stand behind the stove every day for the rest of his life just to please his dominant. It’d probably take some time before Sebastian would give in, but Blaine’s sure he can convince him using a few sexual favors.

“So, where are you guys thinking of going to college?” Ryan asks when they’re almost done eating, looking at Sebastian and Blaine.

Blaine looks over at Sebastian to gauge if his dominant would answer, but Sebastian just turns towards him and raises his eyebrows, urging him to speak.

“Well, I really enjoyed our vacation in New York, so I could see myself moving there,” Blaine shrugs and pushes a tomato in his salad around. He hopes Sebastian would like the idea of New York, because it had always been a dream of Blaine’s to move there.

“I’m okay with anywhere on the East Coast, really,” Sebastian agrees with Blaine’s statement. “New York would be expensive, but I’m sure with a little bit of help we could live there.” Sebastian throws his most charming smile in his parent’s direction.

“I know you only love us for our money,” Isabelle sighs.

Blaine smiles. He feels way more comfortable around the Smythe’s than he did last time, the shock of Sebastian having two dominant parents already forgotten. Blaine can see himself fitting into this family, something he hadn’t really thought of prior to meeting his future family-in-law, but now he realizes just how important a good relationship with Isabelle and Ryan is. They are the only people Sebastian feels compelled to submit to because they raised him, which gives them power over Sebastian. Which inevitably causes them to also have power over Blaine. If Sebastian is ever in a doubt about a decision regarding their future, his parents would play a big role in shaping Sebastian’s opinion.

“What do you want to study?” Blaine asks Sebastian. They hadn’t discussed plans after high school beyond getting married and moving in together.

“Something business related, probably,” Sebastian answers, “stepping into mommy’s footsteps.”

“I’m so proud,” Isabelle wipes a fake tear from her eye. Blaine smiles at the easy banter between mother and son, reminded of his own relationship with his mother. Maybe having a dominant mother instead of a submissive one wasn’t all that different.

“And you?” Sebastian asks, turning towards Blaine.

“Well, I already said I’ll become a nurse or a teacher…”

“But what do you really want to do? You don’t have to adhere your parent’s wishes, I’m your dom,” Sebastian interrupts, “I mean, I’ll be your dom when it comes to making that decision.”

“Theater,” Blaine says immediately, not even having to think about a decision. Drama has always been part of his life, and having to give up a career in dramatic arts had always been the one thing he hated about his future of being a father and submissive. “Musical Theater or something like that. Or going to Julliard for piano.”

“If you want that, apply to those schools,” Sebastian says, grabbing Blaine’s hand and stroking his thumb over the back of Blaine’s. “Your voice is amazing and while I haven’t heard you play the piano yet, I’m sure it’ll blow me away.”

Blaine feels a lump gather in the back of his throat. He hadn’t expected Sebastian to approve of his dreams – most doms would have laughed at his face for his ambitions.

“Okay,” Blaine whispers, smiling at Sebastian with watery eyes. Sebastian reciprocates that smile, squeezing Blaine’s hand before pulling back his arm and finishing off his dinner.

“Blaine and I will clear off the table, you guys leave,” Ryan says when they’re all done with their dinner, shooing Isabelle and Sebastian out of the room with little protest from them. Blaine knows it’s code language for Ryan wanting to talk to him alone, and Sebastian pats his waist before walking back up to his bedroom.

“How did I end up with a lazy wife and a lazy son?” Ryan sighs as he collects the dirty dishes and carries them into the kitchen, where he and Blaine sort them into the dishwasher side by side.

“I hope I can train Sebastian to become a little more independent,” Blaine replies. “I don’t want to end up doing everything in the household.”

“Good luck,” Ryan laughs, “he’s very opinionated on submissives doing housework instead of doms.”

Blaine doesn’t reply and instead keeps silent. He doesn’t know Ryan’s stance on submissive’s rights, and he doesn’t want to bring up a delicate subject when he can’t judge his reaction yet. The dish washer is filled quickly, and Blaine awkwardly walks into the direction of the stairs when Ryan stops him by speaking up.

“So, I didn’t want to ask you in front of Sebastian so you don’t feel pressured, but do you want to get a dorm room with him for next school year? It’d be cheaper, and you guys wouldn’t have to come home every weekend just to be with each other,” Ryan asks Blaine when he’s just about to leave the room. Blaine turns around and looks at him, confused, but mumbles out a quiet ‘um, sure’ before following Sebastian up to his room.

~

Blaine’s pushing one of his birth control pills out of its package when he realizes what Sebastian’s dad had implied. Dalton only allows bonded or married couples to apply for shared rooms. Blaine looks at the little pill in his hand, turning it between his fingers as he realizes that it hadn’t been Blaine’s father who had to have given the approval for getting on birth control but…

But Sebastian and his dom’s parents.

“Since when am I yours?” Blaine asks, staring straight ahead at the beige walls of Sebastian’s bedroom, the pill in his hand crumbling as he balls his hands up to fists. He feels uncomfortable in the room for the first time, the wide open space and dark floor intimidating instead of welcoming.

“Well, you could argue you’ve been mine ever since you laid eyes on me for the first time,” Sebastian jokes, settling behind Blaine so his legs wrap around Blaine’s and kissing his neck, his hands gliding underneath Blaine’s shirt.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Sebastian stops kissing him, now clearly alert that something isn’t quite right.

“When did my dad give me to you?”

Uncomfortable silence falls over them. Neither of them moves even an inch, the air so thick between them, you could cut the tension with a knife.

“It’s true isn’t it? It’s why I’m allowed to sleep over at your place all the time. That’s why the teachers at Dalton stopped bothering us. God, that’s why Nick got suspended for a week while you were allowed to brag about _protecting me_.”

“Yes, it’s true,” Sebastian admits, his hands settling on Blaine’s hips, above the shirt. “Your parents were scared you wouldn’t keep true to your promise, which is why they did it. They didn’t want you to become pregnant before being bonded.”

Blaine looks down onto his left hand, the silver promise ring sparkling in the artificial lighting of the room. He suddenly feels so stupid, holding onto something as abstract as virginity when the most important people in his life control everything about him. The only thing that’s still his is the concept of bodily autonomy, and even that could be taken away from him if Sebastian pleases so.

“It’s why they put me on birth control, right?”

Sebastian nods. “Your father made it a condition that you would continue taking it until you turn eighteen. He didn’t trust that I’d wait to have sex with you until you’re married, so the least he wanted was for you to go to finish High School before starting a family.”

Blaine pushes Sebastian’s hands away from him and stands up, stepping away from the bed and into the living quarters. He stares out of the window onto the back garden of the Smythe’s, watching the sunset in the distance which bathed Sebastian’s room in an orange glow.

“Everybody knew except me,” Blaine says, hurt obvious in his voice.

“Our parents and the teachers at Dalton knew. Nobody else.”

“Can I see the contract?”

“Sure. It says you can go back to belonging to your father when you’re eighteen if you’re still a virgin and want to leave me, or you can become independent when you’re twenty-one. I wouldn’t force you to stay with me if it doesn’t make you happy.”

“I still want to see it,” Blaine says petulantly, wrapping his arms around his chest in an imitation of an embrace, while continuing to stare out at the slowly darkening sky. If he isn’t allowed to have any say while setting up the contract, he at least wants to know what it written in it.

“You’ve read it before. It’s the one we’ve been using since we started dating.”

Blaine closes his eyes in relief. He hears Sebastian step up towards the window Blaine’s standing in front, hovering close to Blaine but not touching him. He’s trying to give Blaine the space he wants, while they both try to fight the urge to hold each other. Blaine lets his arms fall to the side of his body, turning his head slightly to the side to signal Sebastian that he can come closer, closing his eyes when he feels Sebastian’s chest press up against his back and Sebastian’s arms around his waist.

“I wouldn’t do something like that to you,” Sebastian mumbles. “I don’t ever want to force you to do anything for me. I don’t want to force your submission; I want you to willingly give me control.”

Blaine stays silent, keeping his eyes closed as he feels them slowly well up with tears, equally caused by the harsh sting of Sebastian’s betrayal and his still earnest consideration of Blaine’s feelings in this whole mess. Sebastian strokes his hand over Blaine’s skin, rubbing soothing circles over where Blaine’s stomach is in knots. He wants to give himself to Sebastian, but he doesn’t want to encourage Sebastian taking life changing decisions away from him by allowing him to get close now. Blaine’s resolve to not reward Sebastian by allowing physical affection almost flies out the window when Sebastian leans down to kiss Blaine’s neck, letting his lips linger for a few seconds and sucking lightly on Blaine’s skin before Blaine steps out of his arms and towards the bedroom where his bag with his overnight clothes lies.

He changes in the bathroom while Sebastian gets comfortable in bed, preparing his laptop so they can watch a movie together before sleeping. When Blaine emerges for the bedroom he lingers in front of Sebastian’s couch for just a second before deciding that sleeping on it instead of next to Sebastian would be too melodramatic. He wants this relationship to work, and deciding to treat it like normal teenagers would not contribute to a strong, long lasting marriage.

“Any preference on a movie?” Sebastian asks when Blaine gets into bed next to him. He turns them around so Blaine’s back is cuddled into his chest, placing the laptop next to them on the mattress.

“I think I just want to go to sleep,” Blaine admits, grateful that he doesn’t have to look at Sebastian’s face. He hopes that Sebastian will just let this evening come to a peaceful end without any more drama, and won’t try to initiate anything sexual with Blaine when he already feels violated and worthless.

“I’ll just watch something with headphones then,” Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and turns his back to Blaine, who immediately feels awful about his decision. Sebastian is trying to keep this night as normal as possible by continuing their plans they had made earlier, and Blaine is rejected his affections in any possible way.

Blaine manages to stay calm for about ten minutes before he begins fidgeting, wanting to crawl back into Sebastian’s arms and be held. His toes are freezing and it’s just not as comfortable without Sebastian’s body wrapped around his, and being ignored by his dominant makes him feel awful, like he somehow failed his duties as a submissive.

He turns around, trying to be as nonchalant and quiet as possible and cuddles himself close to Sebastian’s back, pushing his forehead between Sebastian’s shoulders. One of his legs finds its way between Sebastian’s and he places the arm he’s not lying on around Sebastian’s waist, letting his hand slide under his dominants shirt.

“Don’t you want to sleep?” Sebastian asks, pulling out one of his earplugs and turning halfway towards Blaine so he can look at his boyfriend.

“I missed you,” Blaine replies sleepily, tightening his hold on Sebastian. Sebastian chuckles and turns off his laptop, setting on the ground next to the bed before facing Blaine. He cuddles his sub back into his arms and presses a kiss against Blaine’s curls, stroking up and down Blaine’s side with one of his hands.

“You know that this decision was made after a very long and extensive discussion with your parents, right? I didn’t just waltz into your parent’s house and demand your hand in marriage.”

Blaine nods and wraps his legs around Sebastian’s middle. He stretches his neck so his lips can reach Sebastian’s, pressing against each other without any vigor and just slightly massaging each other. Blaine’s hand comes up to settle in Sebastian’s neck, which prompts Sebastian to open his mouth and stroke his tongue over Blaine’s lips, who greedily opens his mouth to let his tongue glide against Sebastian’s. Their bodies are still pressed so tightly together, Blaine immediately feels Sebastian’s cock as it starts to get hard.

Blaine lets his hand slide down Sebastian’s body again until his palm is flat over the bulge in Sebastian’s boxers, putting slight pressure onto his cock. As soon as he lets his hand slip beneath the waistband of Sebastian’s underwear though, Sebastian pushes Blaine onto his back. He takes off his boxers and then climbs onto Blaine’s chest, his knees on either side of Blaine’s face.

“Suck me,” Sebastian orders before he scoots farther towards Blaine’s face, guiding his cock into Blaine’s mouth and thrusting shallowly.

Blaine has a hard time getting much of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth in this position, but he tries his best to please his dom and lets his tongue dance around the head of Sebastian, all while trying to get a somewhat decent vacuum around Sebastian’s cock. Soon enough Sebastian puts his hand into Blaine’s hair, pressing his head back onto the pillow and repositioning himself so he’s thrusting down into Blaine’s throat, making Blaine gag slightly with each pump into him. Blaine looks up at Sebastian in shock when his hands close around his throat, making it harder to breathe but not impossible. Blaine tries his best to focus on keeping his lips parted and his teeth away from Sebastian’s dick, trying to ignore the pressure on his air valve and the lightheaded feeling that soon makes him woozy.

Sebastian pulls out of his throat after a few seconds and takes his hands away, jerking himself off above Blaine, who is spluttering and breathing raggedly, coughing all the while. It takes Blaine a few seconds to realize that Sebastian had pulled out to come on his face, come shooting onto his cheek and lips as he tries to get his breathing under control.

Blaine looks up to see Sebastian’s flushed face, his eyes closed as he slowly strokes his cock. He looks down at Blaine after a few seconds, a genuine smile on his face, to which Blaine responds by playfully sticking his tongue out at Sebastian, tasting some of his come on accident. Sebastian laughs when Blaine wrinkles his nose.

“You’ll learn to love it,” Sebastian mumbles while he gets off Blaine, cuddling into his subs side in orgasmic bliss. He’s usually not that cuddly, but somehow he always wants to be close to Blaine after coming; it’s not that Blaine minds. Sebastian has picked up on the cues Blaine gives him when he feels neglected, and he knows the only way to make Blaine feel better when he is feeling down on himself is to give him attention.

“Do you want to get married in the summer?” Sebastian asks, guiding the topic to something Blaine feels comfortable with while he reaches for a tissue on his night stand and wipes Blaine’s face. He knows Blaine’s been planning their wedding in secret ever since Sebastian came into his life as a serious life partner, and they’ll probably get married sooner rather than later; partly because marriage and bonding are interdependent in Blaine’s mind, but also because Sebastian doesn’t want to wait longer to finally have sex with the boy he loves.

“You want to get married already?” Blaine asks with big eyes, his fists grabbing Sebastian’s shirt.

“I mean, why not?” Sebastian shrugs.

“Okay,” Blaine buries his face in Sebastian’s chest, but Sebastian still knows Blaine is grinning from ear to ear.

When Blaine begins telling him about all the little details he had already noted down, it’s not that Sebastian doesn’t listen because he doesn’t care. He’s just so glad that Blaine’s happy and not angry at him for going behind is back that he can’t concentrate on anything else but his sub’s smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna justify the wait. I was over Glee and Seblaine but then I listened to Glee music and wanted to finish this story. One more chapter left, don't know when it will come out, but it will. The private school rules about prom based on own experience. I fucking hated private school.

Blaine’s sitting in front of his parents on the armchair in their living room, his parents next to each other on the couch. They feel bad, at least, Blaine thinks selfishly as he turns over the last few minutes in his head.

He had confronted his parents about his secret bonding to Sebastian. His mother’s reaction had been a sad, guilty face while his father had tried to explain that it had been for Blaine’s benefit only, to make sure Sebastian had an actual obligation to care for him if something _would_ happen. After about ten minutes of discussion of Blaine continuously affirming his virginity until marriage, they had come to stalemate.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you sweetie,” Pam says, standing up from the couch and walking over to Blaine to gather him up in her arms, his head pressed against his mother’s stomach, “but we saw how much control Sebastian already has over you. Trying to keep you from adhering to his rules and continue to listen to your fathers would have ultimately ended badly.”

“I just wish you would have told me,” Blaine replies, closing his eyes and breathing in the comforting smell of his mother’s perfume.

“We wanted to keep the transition gradual,” Pam whispers as Blaine’s father stands up from the couch and leaves the living room to get back into his office, leaving the two subs alone in the living room to honor their privacy. “We only had good intentions, you have to believe me.”

“I do believe you, mom,” Blaine looks up to his mother, who is worrying her lip between her teeth. She looks so vulnerable in that moment, and Blaine curiously wonders if he looks like her when he knows he did something wrong and is scared of what Sebastian will say. “It was just… a shock.”

Pam sits down next to Blaine in the arm chair, her arm around Blaine’s waist as he cuddles into his mother’s side. It reminds him of when he was a child, sad that his friends wouldn’t play with him anymore and asking his mother why he was suddenly treated so differently. Her presence still had the same calming effect on him, and her light touches never failed to put Blaine at ease. He’s not losing his family, Blaine realizes. He will still have his mother and his father – the only thing that’s changing is that he will have a boyfriend who is legally required to take care of him.

“Sebastian’s dad asked me if I wanted to share a dorm room with Sebastian next year at Dalton,” Blaine speaks up after a while.

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t really understand what he had meant,” Blaine admits, “I don’t know what to think about it.”

“Well, you still have a few months to think about it before the dorm rooms have to paid,” Pam reassures Blaine, stroking her hand up and down over his spine. “Are there any other bonded pairs at Dalton?”

“No, Nick and Jeff are still dating, I believe, but I’m not sure,” Blaine shrugs, trying to seem casual when he’s really still torn up about the silence between Jeff and him. He’s not sure how Sebastian would react if Blaine would suddenly start speaking to Jeff again, and he doesn’t want to give his dom any reason to doubt his decision of bonding so soon after everything that happened.

“Then you two will have to pave the way for all the lovesick couples pining over each other,” Pam tries to cheer him up, smiling at Blaine and stroking over his curls before her face turns serious. “You’ll have a lot more freedom at Dalton now, but I still want you to honor the school rules. Think of all the other boys there and how they might be uncomfortable around sexual affection between you two.”

“Gosh, mom,” Blaine hides his face in his hands, “you make us sound like we can’t keep away from each other for even just a few hours.”

“That’s because that’s how it’s going to be,” Pamela counters. “Once you start really _being_ Sebastian’s you will want to be around him every possible second. It’s going to be hard for you two to keep your hands off each other.”

Blaine turns these words over and over in his head for the rest of the day. He thinks about them when he lies in bed not being able to fall asleep and worrying about how his relationship with Sebastian will be changed after the revelation about their bonding status. Blaine wonders if he’ll be treated differently from before, if Sebastian will become more controlling of the course of Blaine’s life. _If he can become even more controlling_ , Blaine thinks and huffs. Sebastian already has full reign on if and where Blaine will go to college after high school, where they will live, and which duties Blaine will have to perform in their relationship. All Blaine hopes is that they’ll wait a while before starting a family – he doesn’t believe either of them is ready to have children, but he learned to not judge Sebastian too quickly on such controversial matters.

Blaine turns onto his side just when his phone buzzes on his night stand. He sighs, but then grabs the phone which illuminates the room with the light shining from the display. It takes a few seconds until Blaine’s eyes adjust to the brightness.

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_01:33 A.M._

How did the talk with your parents go?

 

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_01:34 A.M._

It went ok, I guess. They explained themselves, but I’m still a little mad.

 

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_01:34 A.M._

You shouldn’t be mad. This would have happened in a year anyway.

 

Blain frowns at his phone. Sebastian’s text comes across so _callous_ , diminishing Blaine’s struggle with practically being sold off by his father into being another dom’s sex toy. Blaine tries to blame it on texting being the medium of their conversation and the fact that it’s hard to portray tone through messaging without using emoticons, which Sebastian still doesn’t like after months of dating Blaine and receiving kissy faces and hearts. He’s also tired, which always seems to make him more emotional and prone to becoming upset about small things.

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_01:36 A.M._

I know, but I would have wanted it to be more romantic.

 

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_01:36 A.M._

You’ll have that at our wedding. In moderation, of course.

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_01:37 A.M._

So no white doves that poop glitter? :(

 

**_From:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_01:38_

I’d marry you just so I could divorce you again. Sleep now.

**_From:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_01:38_

:( :( :(

Good night <3

 

Sebastian meets him in the parking lot of the school on Monday morning, greeting him with a quick peck on the lips and a squeeze to Blaine’s hip. Blaine has to stand on the tips of his toes so meet Sebastian’s lips, but he has found to enjoy the height difference between them – he knows Sebastian enjoys it when Blaine stretches up so they can kiss, and that he can easily put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders when they’re standing next to each other. Blaine likes that it takes Sebastian almost no effort to carry him or push him around when they’re in bed together.

“Good morning,” Sebastian smiles down at him.

“Good morning, Sebastian,” Blaine replies, taking Sebastian’s hand in his and walking in the direction of the dormitories so they could drop off their bags and get their books for their classes.

“So senior prom is next month,” Blaine hints as they are just about to part to go to their respective buildings. “And since I’m in student government I get to attend as a junior.”

“Is that you asking me to prom?” Sebastian smirks. “Isn’t junior prom enough for you?”

“Dalton doesn’t even have junior prom,” Blaine shrugs, “the school is too small to warrant two separate occasions, even with Crawford Country Day joining us. Most of the juniors get invited, anyway.”

“It would be an honor to accompany you to prom,” Sebastian rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips, turns on his heels and walks towards the dom dormitories. Blaine stands there for a few more seconds, smiling as he watches Sebastian walk away, before hurrying into his own dorm. His smile fades when he remembers he will have to face Jeff every day for the whole week when they are in their room, and Nick at least during classes after he’d come back to school.

Blaine swallows a lump in his throat as he walks up the stairs to the floor his dorm is on, taking in a deep breath before trying to open the door. To his surprise, it doesn’t open. Raising his eyebrows, he takes his key out of his pocket. It’s not like Jeff to _not_ get up only 5 minutes before class starts, and he knows Jeff spent the weekend at Dalton since Nick is grounded anyway.

When he opens the door, he immediately notices that all of Jeff’s things are moved out of the room. His roommate’s side of the dormitory is completely barren, even the duvet and pillows gone from their place on the bed. His stomach feels queasy when he realizes that Jeff moved out to be away from him, the relationship with Nick more important to him than his friendship with Blaine. Blaine quickly gets ready for the day at school, trying to keep his gaze on his side of the room.

~

Jeff ignores him for the whole day, even sitting as far away from him as possible when eating lunch with The Warblers. Baine guesses they silently had settled on silence between them, which was alright with him at the moment. He had no reason to apologize to Jeff, and running after him and begging for his friendship back would make it seem like he was the one in the wrong, when he wasn’t even there when Sebastian and Nick fought. He just hopes Sebastian will get over himself and make up with Nick and soon as the other dom is allowed to come back.

The other Warblers mostly talk about upcoming finals and which girl they would like to chat up at prom next month. Blaine mostly tunes them out, already thinking about the weekend when he would stay over at Sebastian’s again. He wonders when he started liking his alone time with Sebastian so much that he started craving it even just a day after not being intimate, but he guesses it has something to do with his body’s first interaction with a dominant. He’s heard before that the first few months after a new boding is the most intense time for the sub to crave their dom, closely followed by pregnancy. Which, in Blaine’s opinion, would still be a _long_ time away. 

“Thinking about me?”

The hair on Blaine’s neck rises when Sebastian whispers, his nose and lips touching Blaine’s ear before pressing an open mouthed kiss against Blaine’s throat.

“You’re very sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Blaine mumbles back, even though he can feel himself getting wet.

“What else would you think about that turns you on? A new bowtie with little puppies on it?”

“I’m not turned on!” Blaine hisses back, letting his eyes wander of the other guys at the table, making sure nobody was paying attention to them. “I’m actually thinking about an English essay I have to finish before Friday.”

Sebastian laughs. “Don’t lie to me, baby, you know better than that.”

Blaine huffs as Sebastian gets up. His huff turns into a squeal when Sebastian takes his hand and tugs him up before walking them out of the cafeteria, leaving everybody behind with a confused look on their faces. As soon as they’re a few feet away from the busy cafeteria and exit to the courtyard, Sebastian pulls into a deserted hallway and pushes Blaine against the wall.

“I can _feel_ how turned on you are,” Sebastian says before pressing a hard kiss to Blaine’s lips, his arms reaching around Blaine’s ass so he can hoist him up. Blaine lets out a surprised moan before wrapping his legs around Sebastian’s body, his hands coming up to grab Sebastian’s arms Blaine can feel Sebastian’s erection against his pussy, moaning when Sebastian begins thrusting his hips against Blaine.

“Fuck,” Sebastian lets him drop back to the floor to roughly turn Blaine around, so his chest is pressed against the wall now. He can feel Sebastian’s hand coming around to his front, opening the belt, button and fly of his pants and pushing the fabric down far enough that his ass is exposed. Blood rushes to Blaine’s head, and he quickly looks up and down the hallway to make sure nobody is there to see them practically have sex in _school._

He hears the clink of Sebastian’s belt and the rustling of his pants and underwear, and then there’s Sebastian’s dick pressed between his thighs, rubbing against his clit as Sebastian thrusts forwards.

“God, you’re wet,” Sebastian moans, one of his hands reaching between Blaine’s legs and stroking over Blaine’s pussy. He pushes two of his fingers into Blaine, sliding them in and out while his cock still rubs on Blaine’s clit.

“Sebastian,” Blaine squeals, biting his lip as he continues to look out for anybody potentially walking into the hallway. As much freedom as the teachers at Dalton are now expected to give them, he doesn’t think they’d be happy finding them in this position during school hours.

Sebastian takes his fingers out of Blaine, grabbing his dick to position it against Blaine’s wet hole. He doesn’t push in, but the head of his dick is nearly completely in before Blaine pushes against his hip.

“Don’t,” Blaine almost growls, even though the pressure of Sebastian’s dick at his entrance feels better than anything he’s ever felt before.

“I’m not gonna put it in all the way,” Sebastian promises, grabbing Blaine’s arms and holding them behind his back so Blaine can’t push him away again. He knows what he’s doing has the potential to upset Blaine, but it’s not like he’s actually fucking him – he’s not even pushing into him, just holding his cock against Blaine’s hole. And judging by how wet his dick is, Blaine is aching for it. Sebastian starts stroking his cock, the head of his dick getting massaged by Blaine clenching around him. He’s close to coming, so he lets go of Blaine’s arms and starts stroking over Blaine’s clit with two of his fingers.

The moment Blaine comes, Sebastian does as well. His cum spills into Blaine, some of it dripping out right away because Sebastian isn’t far enough in him and falling down onto Blaine’s underwear. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and leans against him, his forehead resting against the wall they’re leaned against while his lips are pushed against Blaine’s temples. They’re both breathing hard, and Sebastian can feel sweat dripping down his neck. It will be more than obvious to everybody else to what they got up to after disappearing together if they don’t at least freshen up in the bathroom before class.

As soon as Blaine is able to clearly think again, he giggles. He can’t believe they just did _that_ , and _god_ , now he has to go to the toilet and clean up! He lightly swats Sebastian’s hip with his hand and shimmies out from between Sebastian and the wall, pulling up his pants and underwear in the process. The cold and wet feeling of his underwear makes him feel disgusting, but the knowledge of it being Sebastian’s come, his _doms_ come, his dom who couldn’t hold back from almost fucking him in public just because Blaine was a little bit turned on thinking about their last time together.

“That was unexpected, but great,” Blaine states, leaning back against the wall while he watches Sebastian buckle up his belt. Sebastian flashes him an exhausted smile while wiping over his sweaty forehead, which makes Blaine laugh again.

“But I still won’t do that until we’re married.”

~

They Nick and Jeff situation still hasn’t changed by the time prom rolls around. There hasn’t been any interaction between the two couples that wasn’t absolutely necessary, which basically meant the only time they acknowledged each other’s existence was during Warbler’s practice. Jeff had moved into a dorm with a freshman on the first floor, and he spent most of the time with subs that weren’t in The Warblers, since most of them thought that Blaine and Sebastian were the ones to side with in this war.

Blaine’s only hope is that this will all blow over by the time he gets married.

Jeff and Nick are the only other couple at the dance, but partner dancing is against the rules set by the principals of Dalton and Crawford Country Day, except for the case of bonded partners. Blaine doesn’t want to make too much of a spectacle out of his relationship since most of the people at Dalton don’t even know they’re bonded, so he and Sebastian mostly stay with The Warblers, who have rehearsed a few songs for the evening. They’re on break right now, and Blaine’s gotten up to get himself some alcohol free punch, when he sees Sebastian standing beside Nick a little ways off. He takes half a step towards the two doms before thinking better of it.

“I asked Nick to talk to Sebastian.”

Blaine turns around, surprised to see Jeff speaking to him.

“I’m really sick of not talking to you,” Jeff continues, shuffling around nervously and avoiding direct eye contact with Blaine. “We used to be best friends; it’s stupid we ever let them come between us.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who moved out of the dorm without even talking to me,” Blaine replies, bitterly. He wants to be friends with Jeff again, but he’s not about to welcome him back with open arms and a kiss on the cheek without an apology first.

“Yeah…” Jeff sighs. “I was just… really angry because your relationship seemed so perfect. And the teachers gave Sebastian preferred treatment over Nick, even though Nick was the one who got more hurt in the end. I know it was wrong to punish you for my inferiority complex.” Jeff lets out a humorless laugh.

“It wasn’t Sebastian getting out of the situation by being charming,” Blaine makes sure nobody else is listening in on their conversation before continuing, “It’s because we’re bonded and the rules state that what Sebastian did was in his right.”

“Bonded?” Jeff echoes, raising his eyebrows. “Wow, I didn’t expect that. But I guess it makes sense. You’re already wearing an engagement ring, after all.”

“I guess,” Blaine looks down at his hand, playing with the silver ring that has Sebastian’s name engraved on the inside. “It wasn’t entirely my decision.”

Jeff looks at him like he wants to ask what Blaine meant by that, but he chooses to not ask. Blaine is grateful for Jeff’s tact – he doesn’t want to discuss such a difficult matter when around so many people that could potentially listen in.

He looks back at Sebastian and Nick just in time to see the two doms shake hands before they both walk over to them.

“I’m sorry for being a big dumb ass, Blaine,” Nick says, trying to smile but not entirely succeeding, so it looks more like a pained grimace.

“Come here, you big doofus,” Blaine shakes his head and gives Nick a hug. “Don’t ever do dumb stuff like this again, or he’ll kill you next time,” he whispers into Nick’s ear, quiet enough that neither Sebastian nor Jeff could have heard him.

Nick looks mortified when Blaine steps back again, Sebastian wrapping an arm around his waist protectively, and Blaine has to bite his lip to keep himself from giggling.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Nick nods his head before stepping away with Jeff, disappearing into a crowd that had formed on the dance floor.

“What did you say to him?” Sebastian asks when they’re out of ear shot.

“Nothing important,” Blaine smiles up at his dom and gets on his toes to kiss him softly on the lips. “Just making sure everything’s alright again. I need Jeff to be my best man for the wedding, after all.”

“Always working your own angle, Anderson, I see.”

“What can I say,” Blaine jokes, “I do what I do best.”


End file.
